


Believer

by FandomShuffle



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: But One Hates That, But we will do it anyway, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Team as Family, The Rest of the Team Conspiring Against Four and One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShuffle/pseuds/FandomShuffle
Summary: 'Here’s something he can admit to anyone that would listen, he’s just not ready to meet God just yet. He still—wants to do something that would leave a mark on the world’s history. A significant mark. Call him a fool, or a dreamer—only one thing is certain. He’s a believer.'
Relationships: Four | Billy/One (6 Underground), Three | Javier/Two | Camille (6 Underground)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Ben Hardy smile and I was sold. Just kidding. Look, I'm a Storror fan. To those who doesn't know Storror, they're the group that stood in as stuntmen for the film. Drew -Ben Hardy's main stuntman, did an amazing job in the movie. They all did! And, being a fan, I just can't help myself.
> 
> So, feel free to comment whatever-just be nice.
> 
> This isn't Beta'd, but I did proofread it. Sorry if there are still mistakes left. I hope you enjoy the story.

Thieving isn’t the profession that Billy had in mind for himself—he’d never admitted that out loud though. Life would never be easy for the poor. It’s either they shake hands with the devil or meet God earlier than they want to.

Here’s something he can admit to anyone that would listen, he’s just not ready to meet God just yet. He still—wants to do something that would leave a mark on the world’s history. A significant mark. Call him a fool, or a dreamer—only one thing is certain. He’s a believer.

It’s one of the things that he and Six have in common, though he’s not one to show it outwardly. He has no rosary on him. He rather thinks his soul is too tainted for prayers. There’s no point in praying for forgiveness with how much he had sinned. Though, he wishes that God would consider the fact that, while he used to be a person who preys on others' lustful intentions and a greedy thief back then, every steal and kills he does now is for the greater good.

So, there’s faith in each of his leaps. Let God be paying attention today. But, let the devil light up a flame in his soles. Death and danger running after Billy make him swallow the fear to move faster and quicker, sleeker, and smarter.

One had given them a well-deserved break in before tackling their next mission. Javier and Camille took their break together. One went to—wherever alone. Blaine said that he’d meet up with them after doing some personal stuff. Billy let Amelia choose what they’d do during the break—he has no experience with vacationing. It’s a touch embarrassing, but Amelia just smiled at him and told him that they are going to have fun.

They went rock climbing. Amelia explaining that she’s never done it before and decided that having Billy with her would help her feel safer. Billy smiled at her explanation and assured her that he wouldn’t let her fall.

They reach the very top just before sunrise. They sat on the edge of the rock and watch the changing of the colors in the sky. The dark blue giving way to a pinkish hue that transforms into that vibrant orange rays. God has always paid attention to his sunrises and sunsets, it’s the most beautiful part of the day. The opportunity to see it so clear is a blessing that Billy is sure he doesn’t deserve, but he’s thankful nonetheless.

Their climb down is easier than the climb up. It always is. He took proper precautions and kept up the encouraging words towards Amelia. Once they’re back in the ground, they decided to go back to their hotel rooms and meet up for lunch to the place Blaine told them.

Inside the hotel room, Billy couldn’t help but admire the view from the window. Growing up poor, he had only dreamed of going to scenic places. He was certain that the only jungle he’ll ever see would be the urban kind. Now, here he is—cliffs, mountain, and trees intercepting in his sight. It’s more than he could ever dream of.

Blinking, he thought of the man who made it possible. Genius and arrogant about it One. The billionaire that got sick of the way the world dances to the tune of the rich and powerful with the government as their lap dancer. An asshole trying his hardest to lock up his heart and throw away the keys.

You see, Billy isn’t much but he knows conflict when he sees it in someone’s eyes. He saw it in One. It was made obvious by Blaine when the former soldier refused to leave him behind. It was tried when they exchanged names. And Billy wants the heart—foolish as he is, he wants to see what makes One tick –what pushed the man to this extent. So, he has a plan to keep trying One’s barriers until one of them gives in.

May the most stubborn win.

He met up with Amelia and Blaine for lunch, just as they planned. Their sniper seems to be in a more jovial mood. Billy couldn’t help but be infected.

“So, how long has this been going on?” Blaine half teased and half asked.

Billy, for a moment, fell into a panic. He admires Amelia, but not that way. She’s amazing and she deserves someone better than Billy. “What?”

“No need to be so horrified.” Amelia laughed at his expression. “I’m not that bad.”

“No!” He was quick to say. “It’s not that. You’re awesome and beautiful and smart. Me—well, I’m me.” He gestured at himself. “Not doctor worthy.”

Amelia rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly. “You’re worth more than you think.” She turned towards Blaine. “We’re more like siblings than—what Javier and Camille are.”

“Does that mean you’re free?” Blaine asked in a flirty manner.

“Depends.” Amelia leaned back in her seat. “Do you think Javier really introduced Camille to his mother?”

“He’s not really the kind of guy that lies,” Billy answered as the waiter came to their table to take their order.

“I’m happy for them,” Blaine said. “It would be a hard life we’re going to live.” He focused his eyes on Billy. “What about you? Left someone special before you got into this whole…greater good thing?”

A flash of memory got Billy shifting his gaze. His devout father saying that he has no son like him. His mother crying as if he has died before his time. And him, looking down the barrel of a gun and running for his life.

“Nah.” He added a nonchalant shrug. “’ Don’t have anyone special.”

* * *

Back in their Bat-cave, that’s not really a Bat-cave, One presents them with their new mission. This time their target isn’t a dictator, rather a drug dealer that has the government in his back pocket. They’re informed that the man is responsible for almost half of the drug supply in the whole of North America and is looking to expand his business through prostitution.

“Well,” One said. “It’s more like sex slavery because they plant on catering to men with a more violent taste.”

Billy looked down at that—not aware of how his action caught One’s attention.

“This mission might take longer than the last one.” One continued with the briefing. “It’s because we’re going to have to dismantle their whole operation. If we merely kill our target, their organization could just look for a replacement. We have to fuck everything up to make it impossible for them to rise from the ashes of their drugged-up remains.”

Javier laughed in his usual rough way. “I like the sound of that.”

“We’re going to start with their labs.”Instead of a map, One pull out pictures of five men. “Here are the people who know the location of the labs.”

Billy looked up again and focused on One’s plan on how they would be extracting the location of the lab. When Billy first listened to One explains his plan, it seemed so simple. Now Billy has an idea how things could easily go from bad to worse in a split second. He’s already thinking of extraneous variables that they would have to face once they’re in the field.

When the briefing was adjourned, Billy head towards his trailer and was greeted by Wally the dog. He gave the dog a few pats and let it slobber him up before preparing the things he would need. They may not be heading out right away, but Billy finds comfort in being prepared. He took note of needing a new pair of shoes and thinking of heading to the mall to get one. He folded the clothes half-heartedly, staring at the black and gray hues that dominated his bag.

A knock got him turning towards the opening of his trailer. There stood One, casually leaning on the frame of the door with his usual disinterested expression.“What do you think of our target?”

Billy’s eyebrows raised at that inquiry. He never thought that One would ever bother asking for their opinion about anything—well, except for their taste in music and TV shows. Then again, One’s deal is knowing everything and everyone. It shouldn’t be such a shock to realize that One knows about his…former professions.

He stared down at the contents of his bag and shrugged. “Eliminating them would ease the burden of the world.” He dared to look at One in the eyes. “I’m ready to contribute to the easing of the burden.”

“It would.” One agreed as he walked inside the trailer, picking out the details of his surrounding with his meticulous eyes. “You know I wouldn’t hold it against you if you would want to sit this one out. Your spot in the crew wouldn’t be jeopardized or whatever.”

This is…a new side to One that Billy hasn’t seen before. The older man still speaks with nonchalant cadence, his eyes say otherwise though. Billy found it –interesting. Maybe One is starting to open up to them.

“I know that now.” He didn’t notice how a small smile crept on his face. “I want to do this.”

One scanned the desk and picked up a DVD case. “You’re still not done with Leave It to Beaver?” The missing snark is back as if it never left.

“You know that has six seasons, right?”

One was shaking his head towards Billy’s direction as he put on the show. “There’s another thing.” One paused to make sure he’s listening.

Billy crossed his arms over his chest as he turned his whole body to show that he is listening.

“You need to learn hand to hand combat. I don’t want a repeat of what happened on the fucking yacht. I know you usually use your morning for your sky-walking thing, I want half of your morning dedicated to learning to fight.” From One’s tone, Billy can tell that it’s an order.

Learning a new skill from of one the crew isn’t new to Billy. It was Camille and Javier who taught him and Amelia how to use a gun. In this new profession that he had entered, skills such as these will determine if he’d live or die. If he’d let himself, Billy could recall each hit his body had suffered on that bloody yacht.

“Sure, yeah.” He shifted his weight from left to right—not completely uncomfortable with the conversation, but coming to realize how lacking his skills are. Something that Billy never liked—it’s lacking. “Who’s going to teach me?”

“I would.” One answered and Billy had to hide his surprise. “I’ll expect you tomorrow from nine to twelve.” With that, One left him in the trailer with the show on.

* * *

He has been burned by family twice—he’ll be a fucking fool if he’d let himself be burned by it three times. Damian is a lot of things but a fool he isn’t. He stopped before he could even begin wallowing. There’s no point in all of that now.

He’s free—and he has to remind himself that attachments would chain him down.

If only Seven hadn’t gone and asked names. If only Four hadn’t answered him. If only the rest of the crew kept their mouths shut.

Now, Damian can’t look at Four without thinking that his name isn’t Billy—it’s William. He has that cliché nickname. Then again, Billy is better than Willy.

Their designated number had kept Damian from thinking back to all the information he had gathered about them. All the information that proves the crew is made out of people—people who had lives before he dragged them to their graves. Damian’s reminded that he’d probably drag these people to their graves twice—like Six. Or, that time wherein he wanted to leave Four behind. He’s a real fucker.

He could only run a hand over his face. That gnawing guilt that he tried to stamp down by treating the crew as –as mannequins are back with a fucking vengeance. He supposes that guilt is better than his initial feeling towards Bil—Four. And, oh! Look at that, it’s fucking back, too.

Damian curses his mind and his screwed moral compass. Most of all, he curses the human in him. The part of him that hunger and wants, and desires for something that had left him gasping on the ground for air as smoke fill his lungs.

He has to get hold of himself. He needs to keep it professional and keep it in his pants. Damian tells himself that it’s all that pent up energy. He just hasn’t been laid in a while, that’s all. It doesn’t have anything to do with Four’s uneven smile—the way the one corner of his lips stretches further than the other that just transforms his face from handsome to heartbreakingly ethereal.

Man, he didn’t mean to get all poetic over a smile—so much for trying to be professional.

Bil—Four arrived wearing his workout clothes. Damian’s glad that they’d be able to start right away. “I’m assuming that you’ve already stretched.”

Four nodded. “Yeah, before I run.”

“Good.” Damian led them to an emptied plane. There’s no way he’d be teaching under the fucking sun. He has delicate skin. “We will start with the basic, punches, and kicks. Maybe a few combos that can be easily used in the field that could be incorporated in your running and jumping.”

“I know how to punch.” Four told him—tone a bit indignant.

“I’ll believe it when you land one on me.” He gave the younger man a smile that borders on mocking. It’s so easy to get Four riled up. The punch thrown his way was slow and Four’s form is all over the place. It’s sad—a very sad punch, he said that allowed.

Four rolled his eyes at him. “You’re such a wanker.”

Over the days, Damian is starting to see the change in the way Four calls him a wanker. The first time he was called as such, it was with anger. Now, it’s more…fond. It leaves Damian feeling torn. He wants it. He hates it. He’s going to go insane over it.

He started teaching Four how to properly throw a punch. With it, a simple boxing combo of left, left, right, and left with left, left, and hook –he thrown in the uppercut, too. He held up his hands as he tries to move left, right, backward, and forward and Four follow him along.

After a few punches more, he moved on to teaching Four how to block a punch. Damian slowed down his movement for Four to catch it, but he slowly increased the speed as Four get used to the movement. It’s all muscle memory that he’s sure the younger man would be able to memorize without much effort.

On their third hour of training, he combined the two; punching and blocking to see if Four has it down. As Damian had guessed, Four didn’t have much problem. So, he decided to up the ante just a bit. He moved with the same speed he’d usually use when opposed to a real opponent.

He saw how it registered to Four with how his eyes sharpen and became more aware. Damian’s punches were blocked with graceful efficiency and he was met with equally efficient punches. He blocked it with ease but he felt his muscles strained under the strength of Four’s punch. He knew the kid was holding back before.

The strength of the punch got him wondering just how packed Four is—and he hates himself for it. Totally, totally hate himself for it.

“Alright.” He blocked the punch and closed his fist around it—halting Four’s movement. “That’s enough for today.” Damian tried very hard not to notice how Four’s sweat made his skin glisten. It’s just unfair. “You should run along. You still got training with Two and Three.”

Four was breathing just a touch heavier than he did when he arrived. Damian knows other activities that could get him sweaty and breathing hard. And in moments like this, Damian’s mind is his enemy numero uno.

“This was fun.” Four wiped off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. It did jack shit for him, but Damian isn’t going to say anything about it—because of fuck. “So, tomorrow?”

“Every day until you’re just as kick-ass as I am—excluding weekends and mission days –oh! And, days when I’m not here. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when I’m elsewhere. I’ll leave you little cutesy post-it notes with smiley faces.”

“Or, you could just text me.” There’s that damnable uneven smile again.

“Millennials.” He faked a mock and gestured a shooing motion to Four’s direction. The younger man chuckled as he leaves and Damian was left with a sense of trepidation. For what, he has a clue but he’d deny it till his dying breath or till everything comes falling down his ears.

* * *

Cascadia is beautiful—both the urban and rural areas.

While most cities are all concrete and steel, Cascadia’s isn’t like that. Everywhere Billy glance, there’s a spot of color. The structures closely knitted together but don’t feel at all suffocating. It gives off an energy of togetherness.

They didn’t have the chance to thoroughly look around since they’re on schedule. But as Billy walks along the street, he cannot help but feel one with the people around him. It was enough to give him a sense of purpose besides his role in One’s crew. For a moment, he felt more important than he is.

They all hopped into a car with Javier on the driver’s seat to get to their temporary base for this mission. The drive was long, but as the scenery change from the colorful city to the hues of nature—Billy started not minding the drive at all. The rest took a few to shut their eyes while Billy trained his own to each tree that they pass by.

Their car stopped at the mouth of the forest, welcoming them. They all got out and picked up their bags and started walking to the cabin that One is directing them to. The sight of the waterfall took Billy’s breath away and he knew the whole crew stopped for a moment just for him to take it all in. He’d feel embarrassed if he wasn’t so amazed by what he is seeing right now.

The gray stones covered in moss framed the waterfall, highlighting how clear the water is. The trees that surround the area were lush green, and its trunks were rich brown. The smell of the water and trees permeated the air, Billy took in a lung-full of it and closed his eyes to savor it. He was tempted to climb both rocks and trees, run all over and perhaps discover hidden crevices that would lead him to another beauty.

One didn’t tell them why they had to stay in a cabin. Billy would admit to being curious as to why, but he kept his inquiries to himself, all too aware of how One doesn’t like being asked questions. He just followed the rest when they started moving once again.

The cabin wasn’t what Billy expected—but maybe he should have expected more than a rundown cabin. It was a modern structured cabin, woods, and window panels mixed with sleek lines. He wonders if One owns the place, it suites his personality.

One informed them that there are only three rooms. “It’s obvious that the girls would share a room—because I won’t suffer through erotic noises throughout the night. So, you guys decide who is going to room with who.” He pointed at the rest of the guys. “I have something else important to do.” With that, he left them to their own devices.

“I call dibs on Blaine.” Billy was quick to say—because as much as he wants to get to know One, he’s not ready to spend the night with him. The way he worded it inside his mind got him thinking too deeply.

“I am not sleeping in the same room as One.” Javier indignantly said. “We should go about this fairly.” He all but implored Blaine.

Blaine –being the good guy that he is, agreed. “Okay,” he started. “I’ll write mine and One’s number on a paper and fold it. Whoever chooses whose number will share a room with them, sounds fair?”

It’s a game of luck, and Billy isn’t all that lucky. “Oh, come on.”

“Don’t be childish now, Billy,” Amelia told him as she headed to her and Camille’s room.

“One isn’t all that intimidating,” Camille said in her usual monotone—though Billy swears she looked encouraging. “If he ever touches you inappropriately without your consent, tell me and I’ll cut his balls off.”

“What?” He sputtered.

Camille roll her eyes at him and followed after Amelia. When he looked back at Blaine and Javier, the ex-soldier has a considering expression on his face and Javier was wearing a smile—not his usual happy bordering manic smile, but a mischievous one. It made him feel a touch uncomfortable.

Blaine presented two folded papers and Javier was quick to choose the one on Blaine’s left hand. Billy rolled his eyes at the hitman’s antics when he started cheering because of course, he’ll get Blaine as a roommate. He didn’t bother with reading what’s on the paper left, instead, he just picked up his bags and headed to the room where One dropped off his.

“I’m gonna drop this off then head out for a run.”

“There’s nothing but trees out there, man,” Blaine called after him but he paid the man no mind.

He heads out the door and straight to the forest. Using a near-by tree to propel himself into a backflip before running off to wherever his legs will take him. He missed the knowing looks Javier and Blaine were sharing—nor the fact that he was tricked.

Javier held up the paper he got, showing Blaine that he got One’s number.

* * *

Amelia wouldn’t say it out loud—in fear of being gravely injured, but for an ex-spy, ex-hitman, and an ex-soldier; Camille, Javier, and Blaine are like meddling old women. They think they’re being subtle when they’re not. She guesses that the only reason why Billy and One hadn’t caught on is that they’re too focused on their little bubble. One working on the mission tirelessly, and Billy trying not to seem like he is anyway, shape, or form interested in One.

At first, she thought that Billy’s interest in the billionaire is because of One’s quirks. As time passes by, it became clear to Amelia that it’s more than that. It’s not One’s mysterious past that has got Billy looking his way whenever or vying for his approval—no. She admits that it took her some time before she realized it, but now…well, now she watches them with the rest of the crew to try and see if Billy has a chance.

Being the one closest to the youngest in their group, she’s aware of how troubled Billy’s life was before the Ghosts. Billy told her how he found no acceptance from his family and turned to illegal means to survive in the streets. It makes her ache, inside and out, to know how Billy used every means there is to put food in his belly. Amelia couldn’t help but want a better life for him. Maybe not a better life, but maybe some form of happiness in their state of undead.

She’s not sure about One, though. The billionaire is an asshole and he didn’t hesitate in leaving Billy the first time he was left behind. While the man did change and was the very person who saved Billy in the yacht, he’s still an asshole of the highest degree.

Amelia looks at the other three members of their crew and couldn’t help but wonder why they think the two would be good for each other. Finding no answer inside herself, she decided to voice out her question. The three turned to her with differing expressions.

Camille looked at her as if the answer should have been obvious already. Javier stared at her like she’s joking by asking. Blaine’s expression was one more like asking her how she can think that Billy and One aren’t good for each other.

“Well?” She tried prompting them to answer.

“One has been teaching Billy hand to hand combat,” Camille answered.

From her tone, she expects Amelia to understand the importance of it. A part of Amelia does, but it’s…somewhat, not enough. Camille is the one teaching Billy and her how to use a gun, that doesn’t mean the three of them are compatible with each other.

Javier shrugged. “One talks to Billy more than the rest of us.” He said and with the stares at him, he felt the need to point out. “Billy’s the only one he talked about Blaine’s funeral. He brought his Leave It to Beaver collection for Billy to watch. He lets Billy look after Wally the dog.”

With how childish Javier seems most of the time, it’s easy to forget that he has an observation skill that he uses to get people killed.

Blaine hummed between his lips. “I think that One does have a soft spot for Billy—even before we exchanged names. But, after…One has changed. One doesn’t see Billy just as a number anymore –he doesn’t see us as a number anymore.”

“I understand that,” Amelia told them. “But, what does that have anything to do with you guys…plotting to get them together? For all we know, One could be treating Billy the way he would treat a brother.”

“No brother would let his eyes linger on another brother’s ass.” Blaine pointed out.

“Doesn’t answer my question.” Amelia pushed.

“It would be good for them,” Camille answered. “Maybe it would make One less of an asshole and Billy a little happier.”

“And, if it doesn’t work the way you think it would?”

“They are practically eye-fucking each other.” Camille’s face didn’t change but her voice carried the irritation she’s feeling. “It’s pathetic.”

Amelia is still not convinced and it seemed Blaine picked up on it. “Look, we get that you’re worried for Billy –we are, too. Trust us when we say that we wouldn’t do anything that would hurt him.”

“Yes.” Javier was quick to agree. “We’d just…give them nudges, nothing harmful.”

“And, I’ll personally castrate One if he hurts Billy. His money or mission wouldn’t matter.” Camille’s threat is the one that got Amelia breathing easier.

“Okay, count me in.” She saw the sly smile sent her way, she pretended that she didn’t notice it. Amelia isn’t at all as meddling as they are.

* * *

When he was still alive, he was constricted by his daily schedules. He could hardly find the time to breathe. Though he doesn’t break under pressure, he knew that he needed a breathing space—a view other than the cities high rises, sidewalks with people coming and going.

For all the money that he has, his time wasn’t his own. It was all owned by the company. There were times it felt like his soul is the company’s to keep. He must do as they bid him to and not get ahead of himself. Even helping people has to be on-brand with the company’s. It made him feel so utterly useless. He has billions of dollars in his pocket but couldn’t use it for the betterment of the world.

He’d admit that he had been a wide-eyed dreamer once. He used to believe the good in people. He believed that if he’d have enough to give then he could just give indiscriminately. He learned the hard way that that’s not the case. For all his ideas and ideals, the rich would never let him even out the scale because that would mean they wouldn’t have the poor to step on.

He knows how his crew sees him, a billionaire that has cracked. He can’t claim sanity—not completely, as Panic @ the Disco once said; crazy equals genius. Though if he’d care enough to admit it to them, he’ll tell them that he is a boy who grew up and realized that working with the system to change the world would never be successful. So, he’ll just work against the fucking system. Tear it down to the ground if that’s what’s needed.

Planning their missions is a tedious process. Damian wouldn’t want to bore anyone with all the details, just trust him when he says that it is. It’s why he values the rest he gets in between planning and executing the missions. Even this small rest wherein they are surrounded by the wonder of nature. He’s not one to take for granted any downtime they can get.

He is not excited to share a room with Three or Seven, but—fuck, he wants to lie down and stretch his back already. God, he’s getting old. He pocketed his satellite phone as he walked inside the cabin. He noticed that four of the members of the crew were lazing about in the kitchen, their youngest wasn’t in sight. Despite him wanting to know where Bil—Four is, he’s going to keep his mouth shut.

He made his way to the group. “What’s happening here?”

“Arguing about dinner.” There’s an actual twitch on Two’s face as she whipped out a knife. “I’m making lasagna. If any of you don’t like it, you can cook your dinner.” It sounded like a threat. If Damian were, to be honest, there are very few things that come out of Two’s mouth that don’t sound like a threat.

“Sound great.” He gave her his usual overly indulgent smile. “Will there be poison in it?”

“I’m considering it now.” Two brandished the knife as if she’s going to interrogate someone.

“Delightful.” He took a step back to the living room—because the kitchen’s crowded and not because he’s afraid, make note of that. He settled on the couch and turned the television on.

There’s still news about their first mission. It makes Damian feel oh-so giddy whenever it’s mentioned in the news or somewhere in social media. The rush of their first success hasn’t faded yet, and knowing that they made a difference—a difference that truly matters.

The bickering in the kitchen continues as Two cooks with the assistance of Three. Seven being more of a nuisance than a help. Five picks on the sliced tomato and asking Two about why certain ingredients are needed. One kicked back and relaxed as he watched the atrocities of the world—making plans on which news update is worth looking deeper into, or if someone needs to be put under investigation.

It almost felt domestic. As the word popped into his mind, he put a stop to it right away. Nope—they are not that F word.

He was almost thankful for the distraction that is Bil-Four walking in the cabin, but as he glances up and down at the younger man—he’s just…baffled. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked as he thoroughly takes in the dirtied and wet look that Four is now sporting. “There’s mud on the floor.” He pointed out with an exaggerated gesture of hands.

“I went running.” At least Four had it in him to look ashamed. “Slipped on a rock then fell into a lake—I didn’t know that there was a lake.”

“Thank God that there’s a lake.” Damian couldn’t believe the guy. “What if there isn’t one? Then you’d probably feel onto a pit of boulders. Are you hurt?”

“Uh, no—not really.”

“Interrogate him later.” Five said from the kitchen doorway, giving Four an unimpressed look. “Shower then I’ll check if you’ve any injuries. Camille’s making dinner.”

One didn’t bother with making a show of rolling his eyes at their usage of their real names. It’s their choice to get attached. They don’t get the Jedi bullshit they need in their missions.

He settled on the sofa once again and watched in his peripheral that Four went inside his room. Forget about internal screaming. Damian is internally screeching like one of those Harry Potter merpeople. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we ever fall for someone, would it be fast or slow? Would it be realized thunder-quick or would we need a moment to let the beating of our hearts settle first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You guys watched the latest Storror Episode? Man, I can't wait for Monday. Well, anyway--I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you to everyone who took the chance to read this and subscribe to see where the story will go. In all honesty, this took away my focus from the Star Wars fic that I'm writing. Still, I'm going to try and pick up my muse for that-hopefully it comes back to me.
> 
> This story is not Beta'd, but I did my best in proofreading it. Pardon my mistakes if there are still left. Feel free to leave comments and criticize my work, just please be kind about it. On to the story...

The fall on the lake—wasn’t a fall.

Before becoming a thief that utilizes parkour, he back then used the sport to—well, feel free. It’s the wind against his body. It’s being high above the ground. It’s seeing the city he grew up in an angel’s view.

But then, his need became too much and he saw the chance of getting out of a job that he absolutely hates. So, he took what makes him feel free and used it to something that could potentially get him locked up. There’s a certain irony in it that he finds humorous—in a dark way, that is.

In the forest, with all the trees and the boulders, he felt tranquility that he never thought he’d ever experienced before. There was a call to him to free himself once again. He ran as if he had never before, jump, twist, and flipped in the air as if he was one with the wind. He felt faster than Hermes and his winged shoes.

In the forest dominated by green, brown, and gray—just up ahead he can see sparkling blue. He stepped on a boulder to project himself into the air and curled onto himself as he spin. Straightening just a few meters above the water, foot first as he dives.

He gave himself a moment to relish the cold, refreshing water from head to toe before deeming that he finally needs to breathe. Surging up, he wore a smile as he ran a hand over his hair. He couldn’t contain the delighted laugh that spouted out of his mouth. He let himself float on the lake as he watches the clouds pass by in their lazy pace, letting a soft smile settle on his face.

Billy basked at the moment. He could feel, smell, and taste freedom in witnessing his surroundings and hearing its accompanying symphony. He prays to never forget that very moment.

Though he wishes for the moment to never end, he knows he’s going to have to go back to the cabin. He’ll also have to explain why he’s soaking wet. Still, he can’t find it in himself to regret that dip.

He swam back to the edge of the lake with the boulders and the rocks, hoisted himself from the water. He shivered against the breeze and started walking. He’s aware that by the time he gets back to the cabin, his shoes would be muddy.

Billy didn’t have the chance to feel embarrassed when One was the person that greeted him first. The man’s reaction wasn’t extreme by any means, but—it was extreme by One’s standard. But it didn’t help that Amelia was there to boss him around.

He took his shoes off first and carried it with him. He dashed to the bathroom of his shared room.

All over the place, he started taking off his clothes. He bundled up his clothes and chucked them in the laundry basket, making a mental note of washing it as soon as he can. He took a quick hot shower and got cozy with wearing joggers and a woolly sweatshirt. He bothered with socks, but not shoes since he’s not planning on leaving the cabin for the evening.

Billy walked into the kitchen. Amelia was there waiting for him while Blaine and Javier were setting the table. Camille pulled a pan out of the oven, the aroma of the food got Billy licking his lips. One still on the sofa, focused on the news.

“What’s’ it?” He asked as Amelia flashed a light into his eyes. He’s guessing, from experience, that she’s checking if he has any concussion.

“Lasagna.” Camille almost sounded proud.

“Haven’t had a home-cooked meal in a while.” Billy tries not to think about it. Obviously, he fails in that endeavor some times.

When his father pointed a gun at him, he’s sure that he won’t ever see his mother again. It’s one of the factors why he didn’t hesitate in joining One’s crew when he was asked. Still, there would be moments wherein he’d like to pull off what Javier does to visit his mother. Billy thinks that the results would be a bullet between his eyes. So, he doesn’t.

“Okay,” Amelia straightened up. “It seems like you don’t have any concussions.” She pulled out a chair for herself. “Try not to make a habit of slipping into lakes.”

Blaine snorted. “Billy slipping is like me missing a target—just not possible.” He pointed a cutting knife towards his direction. “You took a dip and didn’t bother with inviting us.”

Billy rolled his eyes at that. “I didn’t expect that there would be a lake. But, it’s a beautiful one.” He didn’t notice how he wistfully sighed—or how the rest looked at him then at One. “The water was blue and clear, it was cool to the skin and just refreshing. The whole view leading up to it was like something from an artist’s imagination. I never thought I’d see anything like it.”

“Well, maybe you’d get to see more places like that.” Javier piped up. “I know most drug labs can be found in small countries with beautiful sceneries.”

“That’s…”Billy tried to look for an appropriate word to describe that situation. Nothing is coming to him except one. “…sad.”

“It’s the way the cookie crumbles.” One said as he enters the kitchen just in time as Camille set the pan on the table.

They gathered around the table and passed the pan. When the pan reached him, Billy unashamedly took a good helping despite Javier and Blaine’s protests. Camille threw them a sharp look and Billy—the man-child that he is, smiled at them smugly.

He took a forkful bite, the flavor exploding inside his mouth. He couldn’t stop the fluttering of his eyes closed and the moan that ripped through his throat. “Oh, Jesus Christ.” He savored chewing the pasta before swallowing. “This is so –so good.”

Billy continued eating—completely unaware of how the bite of lasagna slipped off One’s fork on to his plate as his brain tried to reboot.

* * *

If Bil-Four wouldn’t smile at him that all too-wide smile, Damian would describe him as…well, sex on legs. But the smile gives Bil-Four an air of pure naivety that Damian would never want to ruin. That’s rich coming from him, he knows. No one has to give him an itemized list on why, he’s completely aware—thank you very much.

Being self-aware isn’t all that crack up to be. He knows how far he can go to achieve his goals. His mind can plan the destruction of the world as easy as singing do-re-mi. Along with that, is the knowledge of how he can get whatever he wants—whoever is his current object of desire.

He has to keep in mind Bil-Four’s smile. The smile that lights up his whole face and hides his dark and painful past. The smile that tells Damian the world isn’t only worth saving for the children. The smile that Aphrodite would envy. The smile that makes him believe—in what, he doesn’t know yet.

Damian has to remind himself that Billy has one of those smiles that must be protected. He closed his eyes tightly at his mental slip. Four. The name is Four. He reminds himself to protect Four’s smile. From the world’s cruelty and mostly from himself.

He ran a towel over his head to dry his short hair. He shortened his growing beard before getting dressed. He stared at the clothes he brought with him in the bathroom and sighed. He’d usually sleep wearing only boxers, now he’s going to wear tank top and pajamas. He doesn’t know for whose benefit he is doing this for, he decided to think about that some time else and get dressed.

He opened the bathroom door and was greeted by the sight of Bil-Four—doing a split, chin on the palm of his hands and a map spread on the floor. Bubble butt. That was the thought that entered Damian’s mind.

He is going to have an existential crisis soon, he’s just sure of it. A smile that is as sweet as rainbow dust, and a butt that is just screaming to be kneaded like a dough. Oh, Damian is such a depraved man.

Scooping his brain out of the gutter, he asked. “What are you doing?”

Four turned to him. “Studying the roads.” He answered simply. “Reading a map while running wasn’t so ideal during our mission in Florence.” He looked back at the map. “It’ll be nice to study the roads as they are right now and get to see the structure of the buildings, but I’d just have to make do with the map.”

Damian thinks back to their cluster fuck of a first mission. Six and Four’s improvisation saved them by the skin of their teeth. Maybe they would have had better chances if he let the two study the roads and buildings before they executed the mission.

“I think…”He moved towards his belongings, opening his bag to fish out his laptop and other equipment that would help them. “…I can help you with that.” He booted up his laptop and attached wire with the other end connected to what seemed like a miniature satellite. “Can you take this to the roof?”

Four made a quick work of his shoes and darted off their window. Damian can hear a soft thud, and just as his laptop went online, Four was inside already. The younger man sat on the floor close to where Damian was sitting on the edge of the bed and peering on the screen with curious eyes. He hit enter and let the realization sink in Four.

“Google maps?” Four sounded amused—the quirking of his lips clued Damian in it. “What you got is Google maps?”

“Current satellite image of the whole place.” He turned the laptop to Four’s direction and waited for him to take it off his hands. Four just looked at him with the same eyes Wally the dog does whenever he’s eating bacon. “Go crazy.”

Four bit his lower lips but it didn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He kicked off his shoes as he settled on the side of the bed. He placed the laptop on top of his knees as he scans roads and buildings.

Damian noticed how Four zoomed in on some rooftops and hum beneath his breath. Four would reach out to the map laid on the floor and put some marks on it. He doesn’t question it.

Even before working with him, Four already knows how to do—whatever he does on rooftops and in between them. The younger man has a clear eye for his craft. The way Four executes his escapes is nothing short of amazing. There’s a drive for survival inside Four that would put plenty of people to shame. Then again, maybe the people who put that drive in Four should be the one being shamed.

He remembers the promise he made to Four to further entice him in joining. He made promises to each of his crew members. When he gets called out on it, he keeps his mouth shut—the same way he kept it shut when Six and Seven reminded him of it. He wonders if Four would ever cash out on his promise.

Why does he feel like Four wouldn’t?

Damian didn’t want to think about it—thinking about it may unravel certain realities that he’s not sure he can handle at the moment. He closed his eyes and let the occasional tapping of keys lull him to sleep. It’s the best sleep he had in a while.

* * *

Once satisfied with his research, Billy closed up the laptop. He was expecting a quip coming from One but was pleasantly surprised when he saw that their leader is actually human and sleeping. He turned fully towards the bed and just…stared. He stared in a way that he knows he can’t during the light of day.

One looks less mean sleeping, the thought made Billy smile. He doesn’t look like he’s taking on the weight of the world as if he is Atlas. There’s no denying that One is attractive—the man knows just how much and isn’t shy of flaunting it for the ladies along with his sarcasm. But, without the arrogance, One is striking the same way most Greek statues are—all well-proportioned and untouchable.

Billy has to keep that in mind, untouchable. So, he’d stare. That’s the only thing he will ever be allowed to do.

He takes in his fill.

From One’s disheveled, growing pepper and salt hair—that he itches to touch. To One’s eyelashes that flickers with the movement of his eyeballs behind the eyelids—that got Billy wondering about his dreams. From One’s stubborn nose—that he wants to run his fingers on the bridge. To One’s mouth—that has Billy fantasizing of its sensation.

He stood up and sighed. He let his gaze wander at the entirety of One. He can probably wax poetic about the older man, but he thinks he had enough sadism for one night. He grabbed a pillow and raided the closet to see if there’s an extra blanket. He hunkered down on the floor beside the wall and curled into himself.

His sleep was fitful.

Barrel of a Gun.

Tears of a mother.

Greek statues.

He woke up with a sudden intake of breath and Amelia’s voice in the background.

“I can’t believe you made Billy sleep on the floor.”

“I didn’t make him do anything.” One hissed out.

Billy can feel the thundering of his heart against his ribcage. He swallowed against the dryness of his throat. Blinking awake, he saw Amelia with her right hand on her hips. It’s her momma tiger pose. He decided to break up the tension.

“People sleeping here.” His voice was coarse from sleep. “Take the fighting outside, please.” He made a show of burying further into the blanket. It was to make Amelia see that he isn’t bothered with sleeping on the floor.

There was a loud sigh coming from Amelia. “It’s time to get up, Billy.” She gently pulled the blanket away from him. He whined half-heartedly. “We need to get ready.”

He sat up from the floor and saw One looking at him with his assessing gaze. Billy avoided his eyes by running a hand over his, acting that he needs to clear his vision to wake up fully. He looked up to Amelia. “Food?”

“How old are you?” Amelia playfully asked him but answered his question all the same. “Blaine proves to be useful behind the stove—so long it’s nothing complicated.” She bundled the blanket and threw it on the bed, with enough force to hit One. “Hurry up, Javier’s going to eat everything.” With that, she left them.

One was still looking at him. “You know we could have shared the bed, right?”

Unconsciously, Billy started worrying his lips—almost nibbling at it. He shrugged, not sure what to say. He doubts One would want to hear his reason. There’s a swirl of emotion in One’s eyes that made Billy look away.

“You should have said you’re not comfortable sharing a bed.” One said.

“It’s not that.” Billy feels like they are having two different conversations and he doesn’t even know why. “I just think I shouldn’t…” That statement got One’s brows furrowing. “It doesn’t seem right.”

“What?” One’s baffled expression would have been Billy’s favorite expression if it wasn’t aimed at him like he just grew another head.

“Billy!” Amelia’s call got him getting up from the floor.

“Amelia’s calling.” He dashed out of the room instead of answering One.

He reached the kitchen, the rest of their crew looking at him with expressions Billy couldn’t quite describe. He sat next to Javier and started digging into the plate that Blaine placed in front of him. There’s a silence, and no one is sure about who should break it.

“Where is our capable leader?” Camille ever the brave one.

“You rang?” One walked up to the table without much further-a-do, wearing his usual mocking expression to get on everyone’s nerves. Blaine served One his breakfast, their sniper still wearing a funny expression.

Billy hid behind splattering his eggs with ketchup like a heathen. He’s half thinking that he’s willing to fall into his knees and pray if that would enable him to keep his secret. He’s very certain that if One would be the one to point a gun at him, he wouldn’t be able to run away alive.

* * *

Damian didn’t expect to wake up cuddling Bil-Four. He also didn’t expect Bil-Four to sleep on the floor. Okay, goddamn it. He admits to not being the most…forthcoming leader, with his…former rules.

Still, he doesn’t have a clue on what he had ever done for Billy to feel like sleeping next to him wouldn’t feel right.

Fuck! Okay, Billy mentally but he wouldn’t utter his name around a living soul. Damian couldn’t.

His morning was half a disaster—worse than waking up to a one night stand wherein he couldn’t remember the name of his partner. There’s an irony there somewhere. Excuse him for not wanting to dig it up any further.

They readied everything that would need for their following mission. If Billy’s action and words that morning wasn’t so…disturbing, he would have wondered why his crew seemed so subdued. But his mind kept replaying that one moment—the moment that Billy indicated that sleeping next to him doesn’t seem right. Ain’t that a motherfucking kick in the head? Damian isn’t even sure what he meant by it.

At first, he thought that a certain proclivity in Billy’s past had him feeling uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping next to another person. It’s something they would need to discuss to make sure that Billy would have his much-needed rest. Damian would discuss it with the rest for them to respect Billy’s boundaries.

But, that wasn’t the case.

No.

Billy thought that sleeping next to him doesn’t seem right. It was as if Billy had classified him as someone above his station. It makes him feel like an ass because Billy wouldn’t feel that way if he hadn’t acted in a certain way. That felt like a double whammy for him.

He put a pin on that thought as they get out of the car. “Everyone remembers their places?” He asked and watched as everyone nod to his direction. He passed around their communicator. “If anyone of you has any questions, now is the time to get them out of the way because I’ll honestly be pissed off you anyone of you starts blabbering nonsense during the mission.”

Seven rolled his eyes at Damian and he can tell Two is barely stopping herself from copying the action. “Camille and Billy—AKA Two and Four, would go inside till they’re in the lab and they would start planting bombs. While you and I have a little chat with the big boss to extract information. Five and Three would be on stand-by –ready with the escape car.” Seven oversimplified and then added. “I still honestly think that it should be Camille with you on this interrogation thing.”

“Yeah—not going to happen.” He hoisted his backpack. “Last time that happened there was blood—just everywhere.” If he tries hard enough, he would still be able to remember the sound of squirting blood.

“Pussy.” Two said to him as they started heading their way.

The establishment they’re about to enter is a nightclub. It makes sense to have a steady supply of drugs in such a place. Still, Damian couldn’t help but think that’s it’s quite on the nose. Then again, the leader of the whole organization has governments under their thumb. He supposes they wouldn’t have to worry about raids.

Plus, they are extending their line of business to prostitution—so it’s only appropriate.

He handed the bouncer a crisp hundred dollar bill. The bulky man pocketed it and let him and Seven in. He let his eyes make a quick scan of the place, it isn’t different from every other nightclub he has been. Though, he can see the variety of their…talents.

One twink made a pass on him, smiling at him so saccharine sweet. Damian gave the boy-man his usual mocking look and walked head-on. He knows exactly the kind of smile he wants. He knows who owns it. He shut the thought behind the closed door inside his mind. Thoughts like that don’t have any room in the field wherein they’re playing to keep their lives and the lives of other people.

“We’re in.” Seven discreetly informed the others.

“Heading towards the office now.” He added.

‘We’re going down now.’ Two alerted everyone.

They found the office—the door protected by a guard with a gun on display for a more upped intimidating look. Damian all but swaggered towards the man. “Well, hello.” He greeted with a joviality that he doesn’t feel. “I’m here to talk to the man in charge.”

The guard shifted his stance—trying to look scary and failing miserably so. “Boss’s busy.”

“The moment he sees us, he will unbusy himself.”

“No.” The man even had it in him to jut his chin.

“I see.” Damian let a moment of silence pass before stepping aside and letting Seven deal with the guard. Seven was quick in putting the man to sleep. They share a look before opening the door of the office. With theatrical movements, Damian announced his entrance.

* * *

“Fucking psycho.” Camille murmured beneath her breath as they listen to One through their communicators. The billionaire is currently interrogating the owner of the place for more information. One isn’t holding back his antagonizing personality, he’s even more menacing this time around.

Camille didn’t expect anything less. For all the bullshit One utters now and then when it comes down to business the man can be deadly serious. One wouldn’t be hatching missions after missions against corrupt individuals if he’s not wholly committed to his pursuit. She can respect that.

She and Billy didn’t have any problem getting to the lower level of the nightclub—which was made to occupy customers with a more…adventurous tastes. She felt Billy stiffen beside her. A glance alerts her that a certain sight is what made him pause. She followed his gaze until it landed on a girl—behind what probably was a one-way mirror crying in front of a fat man who was enjoying her torment.

“Bastard.” She was certain Billy didn’t mean to say it out loud.

“Come on.” She gestured for them to start walking. “The faster we plant the bombs the faster she’d be out of this place.” She can tell that there’s a story there, but she’s not going to force Billy into telling her anything.

They had to put to sleep two men who were guarding the door at the end of the hallway. She has her gun at ready, and Billy did the same upon seeing her gun on her hand. They pushed open the door and she can tell that Billy was a touch overwhelmed upon seeing people weigh and pack the drugs.

“This isn’t a lab,” Camille informed the others.

“It’s like a bloody packaging site,” Billy commented.

“One, you better get the right addresses this time.”They start inconspicuously walking on the metal bridge that serves as a watchtower over the workers. The unevenness on the wall provides grip for Billy to climb on, along with pipes and metal containers that she can only presume to be water tanks.

‘Everyone is so demanding nowadays.’ One replied.

They had to plant the bombs into the high walls for the entire place to collapse on itself. Camille as the lookout as Billy climb this and that to stick the bombs in place. They were down to two bombs when three frazzled looking men entered the place, heads moving from left to right to look for any suspicious individuals.

The moment they were spotted, Camille didn’t hesitate in aiming for the men and shooting. She has to make sure that they wouldn’t come near nor would they have time to shoot at them. Billy is in a very vulnerable position.

She shot down two, the third managed to hide behind a wall. The ringing shot got the workers screaming and running to escape. She guesses it will only be a matter of time before the whole place is evacuated. It’s earlier than what they’ve originally planned, but she had long realized that no plan survives upon contact with the enemy.

Billy got down to where he was hanging on and she was quick to step between the man and Billy just in case. “They’ve been spotted.” She alerted the rest.

“I got one left,” Billy said. “Just—I just need a minute to get it in place.”

“Hurry.” Camille trained her eyes to where their opponent is. She can hear grunts coming from Billy as he climbs up using pipes. Against the wave of escaping workers, more armed men entered the room. She tried to scan the place for another exit only to brace herself with the realization that they are going to have to fight their way out. She relayed that resolve.

“Bombs in place.” Billy got down from what he was climbing on and hid behind a pipe that barely covers him.

Camille took note of how tightly he holds the gun in his hand—the boy is ready. “We’ll only get out of here alive once we’ve eliminated everyone.” She loaded her gun with a fresh magazine. “Aim true.” That was the only encouragement she can muster at the moment. It seemed to work enough for Billy.

Being the person that taught Billy how to shoot a gun, she knows that he can land an incapacitating shot on the target. He’s not a crack shot, he won’t ever be a sniper but he can shoot. Camille can tell that Billy would be better at hand to hand combat though with how aware he is of his body. She pocketed the thought of teaching Billy how to use a knife for the moment to focus on the shootout that’s happening.

‘Do you need back-up?’ Now, if you’d allow Camille a moment of honesty, she thought that he’ll hear an inquiry like that from Blaine and not One. Then again, she is with Billy.

“Negative.” Camille shot down the last man and they started running towards the door. “You can try to stop any more men that’s going to come down.” She huffed as they enter the room before.

There was no hiding how Billy’s eyes sweep on each glass wall room to check if there are still people left. It’s a good thing, too, since there is. The girl that was crying a moment ago—still crying now, is chained to the foot of the bed. The girl is wringing her wrists against the metal cuff –failing to escape.

They try to look for the door, but they found none. Camille raised her gun and shot the glass window, from the way the girl screamed, it’s confirmed that it’s a one-way mirror. “We’re here to get you out.”

Billy moved quickly, he didn’t even have any trouble picking the cuff off the girl. Another skill that Camille should have expected from a former thief. It’s just so hard to remember sometimes that Billy once was.

“Get out, hurry.” Billy gravely ordered the girl between her gratitude and weeping. There was a moment of understanding there—a connection between the two that clued Camille in on Billy’s past.

* * *

The explosion in one of the nightclubs of Cascadia was on the local news for about a week. It never made the international news, Billy took note. He is not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. All he knows is that One and Blaine got an address book from the owner of the nightclub. One grumbled about how old fashion the man was for owning an address book.

Once they were back in their base, everything was mostly back to normal. Javier and Camille spent time together, coming and going whenever they please if they’re not training anybody. Amelia taking her much-needed breather away from the group outside of her training. Blaine occupies his own time with his own thing. And, Billy is back to spending more than half of his days in training.

Aside from introducing him to new guns and how to use it, Camille had also shown him different ways to use a knife. She pointed out how important it is for him to be armed especially since he’s mostly on his own when he is on rooftops. He conceded to her point and realized that he’s a fast learner when it comes to knives.

His training with One also progressed on. They went from boxing combos to more complicated karate chops. He relishes the moments One would have to block, hit, or correct his posture because he knows these will be the only times he’d be allowed to be close to the older man.

One doesn’t tell him if he’s improving in their training, Billy only guesses that he is since they’re moving to more complicated moves. On their second week back, One started incorporating kicks in their training. Billy’s flexibility enabled him to kick high, his years of doing parkour had solidified his thighs giving his kicks more power.

The impact of his unhindered first kick got One shaking his arms after blocking it. “Wow.” One breathed out with widened eyes. “You’ll knock off anyone out with a kick like that if they don’t block it right. Shit, my arm is going to bruise.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled beneath his breath—trying to push his blush away. He hopes that One will think that it’s just because of the heat of the desert.

“Don’t be.” One got on his fighting stance and so did Billy.

They exchanged punches and kicks with One gradually setting the pace faster and faster. There’s the strength behind each punch and kick that he blocks and he’s aware that he’ll be bruised, too. But, Billy can’t find it in himself to mind it. Oddly enough, he thinks that it’s fun.

There three-hour mark was over, they grab their canteens to hydrate, and Billy couldn’t help but notice the calculating look One was sending his way. He looked up at the man—waiting for him to speak his mind.

“Do you think you’ll be able to incorporate what I’m teaching you in your sky-walking?” One asked him.

He bit his lower lip in contemplation. He usually just runs away from whoever—or catch up with the rest of them when he’s free running. He never really thought of using it for the offense. He said exactly that to One and added. “I could try and see. Maybe take someone with me when I train and add all those punches and kicks.”

“What time do you train in the morning?”

“I start at six.” He informed One. “I look for a new place to traverse, or go to the old ones I’ve already traverse and try running through it with different moves in mind.”

“Six?” One grimaced. “What time do you wake up?”

“Five.” He said with a shrug. “I sleep early at night. It’s not like I have a social life anyway.”

“Ah, the downside of being a ghost.” One was quiet for a moment. Billy can see that the older man is trying to come up with a decision. “How about we compromise?” One tilted his head to the side, giving Billy a view of his glistening neck. “Start at eight on Monday, pick a place we can practice in then we’ll end our training around eleven, and we’ll have an early lunch.”

“Oh.” Billy didn’t expect that.

There’s nothing wrong with having lunch with One, right? It will just be lunch. It’s not like it’s a date. It’s just a post-training meal with his leader. It’s probably One’s way of positive reinforcement.

“Okay.” He breathed out. He is not wishing that it will be a date. Well, if he is, that’s just for him to know.

He had a quick lunch with Amelia and Blaine in their usual diner. The two already waiting for him when he got there. He sat down in the middle and ordered his usual meal but this time with extra fries.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with One.” Blaine casually said. “You got any new info on the guy?”

“He’s training me with hand to hand.” He didn’t inform anyone about it—he didn’t feel the need to, but it seems like he should have. “He knows a lot of fighting style, I think.”

Blaine hummed between his lips. “Yeah, I saw some of his mad skills when we did that work in Tokyo. He’s quick and precise.” Their food arrived. “He certainly doesn’t hesitate.”

“Why is he teaching you that?” Amelia asked. “Camille is already training us with guns.” She’s not happy with the guns. She keeps her Hippocratic Oath close to her heart no matter what One says.

“He doesn’t want a repeat of the yacht.” He answered honestly and added. “And, I think he wants to see if I can use it while I’m free running.”

“Really?” Blaine sounds like he’s intrigued by the idea, too.

“Yeah, we’re going out on Monday to see how it would all come together.” He started digging in. The shared look between the other two went unnoticed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a progression, you see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Finally, am I right? I've been a little busy with work and all that normal boring stuff. I hope everyone's doing great and are staying safe. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, leaving a comment and kudos, also subscribing and bookmarking this. Let's have fun with this one!
> 
> This chapter is not Beta'd but I did proofread it. Excuse any mistakes left, please. On to the story, you lovely people...

Damian has a plan. Okay, half a plan. A sort of plan?

Look, at least he is not diving in headfirst without a clue on how he should handle Billy—handle the situation with Billy. How he should handle the situation regarding Billy. Jesus Christ, can his mind get any dirtier? Yes, it can! It’s both a blessing and a curse.

So, he’s going to start by taking their time for training outside of the base and treat Billy for lunch. That’s step one. Now, all he needs to do is think of step two, so on and so forth until he reaches the end game which is—what is his end game?

At that question, he thought of spit slick pink lips, hazy yet dilated pupils, heaving chests and tousled blond hair frame by white sheets. Pale skin, broad chest, and solid muscle squirming beneath him. Breathy sighs, pleasured moans, and pleading that would put to shame any prayer.

Before his mind continues with that fantasy, he shut it off. He hates that the more he tries to fight the desire back, it only seems to grow stronger. There has to be a word to describe that. Right now, he can’t think of it because his mind is being filled with images of his end game disappearing inside Billy.

He absolutely needs to drown in holy water.

He is not enacting this plan in a way to seduce Billy. No. Nope. Totally not.

“What are you saying no to?” Seven has his brows furrowed at him. There’s judgment in his expression. The kind that says he thinks that Damian is going crazy.

He might be. He can’t be certain. Billy makes him feel like he’s going out of his mind with the constant thought of him. He has only ever experience that once. Damian didn’t like the end game of that one. It has taken so much from him that he’s not even sure if there’s anything left inside of him to give. How much is he a slave to his desire for him to want this much but know there’s nothing much he can give in return?

“Was I speaking out loud?” Deflection could work for so long. Damian knows that if he doesn’t get a handle of his natural reaction around Billy, the rest will find out—if they haven’t already, that is.

Seven raised an eyebrow at him. “I know you’re not down with us being family and all that, but you know I wouldn’t mind talking about whatever’s bothering you.”

Inside their base with guns being cleaned and checked for damages, surrounded by different equipment and papers, Damian considered the sincerity of Blaine’s offer. The man who was loved by his previous comrades, easy to talk to and endlessly encouraging. Blaine couldn’t be any more different from Damian.

He’s a genius—without a doubt, but he’s not easy to work with. He doesn’t tolerate fools. That alone makes it hard to work with him because due to his intellect most people are stupid by his standards. Damian took in a deep breath. He knows that he can trust Blaine’s words if he would ever ask for advice whether it be for the mission or something personal.

“Do you think we should exclude Four in the next mission?” While there wasn’t any hiccup on their last mission, and Four didn’t break any mission protocol because they don’t have much of a protocol, Damian is still worried about how the younger man reacted towards the situation with the chained girl. He approves of Four saving the girl—he really does, but he knows that if Four continues with that trend Four will make a mistake sooner or later. Damian would rather he doesn’t make a mistake at all.

“I get you, man,” Blaine said to him with understanding eyes. “What Billy pulled in there was heroic, but a repeat would be too much since there will always be the extraneous variables in missions. Next time he does shit like that, it could be with the bomb exploding in under three seconds or being too late to save whoever needs saving. While the former would have an impact on the group, the latter has an impact personally. But, I think Billy’s passion for this cause will help us for the better in the long run.”

That’s not the only thing that Damian has to worry about, but he’s not going to tell Blaine Billy’s life story. It is not his to share. It’s not his trauma to air.

Still, if Damian would be given a chance, he would rain down bullets on the man that took advantage of Billy’s desperation back then. So many bullets that he’ll be nothing but a carpet stain. He won’t ever—ever force Billy to do anything he doesn’t want to.

“We have to look out for him so he doesn’t make a mistake.” Damian continued with the maintenance of his equipment not seeing Blaine’s contemplative expression.

* * *

It’s a training session, not a date. That’s the one line that Billy repeats repeating inside his head over and over again. He didn’t have to bother with looking good because he’ll just get sweaty—but then, they are going out to eat. One wouldn’t take them somewhere fancy if they’re going to eat after a workout, right? It’s not like they have time to shower.

With the thought of shower and One, he quickly shut it down. He’s not going there—he’s not even going to think about it. He’d send a prayer up above if he thinks that it would wash away his sin, but the truth is—his prayers won’t wash away who he is. He already tried.

He takes all those thoughts, put them into a box labeled ‘never open’, and shoved them so far down his psyche he doesn’t even notice it affecting his growth as a person. He doesn’t even realize that a person shouldn’t hate themselves as much as he does. He doesn’t see how or feel how low his self-worth is. He just goes and makes sure he’s small enough not to get noticed but big enough not to get stepped on. It’s walking on a tightrope with no net under to catch him.

He grabs his usual shirt and usual shoes, puts them on before he starts stretching as he jogs to the spot that he had in mind that day. He takes a picture of the spot and sends it to One with an address. He takes in the sight before him and starts doing mental calculations on how he’s going to do certain runs.

The spot is an old, abandoned skate park. There’s a high brick wall that separates it from an equally old, abandoned pool. He guesses that this was the place to be back in the day, but the community moved on from that phase.

The skate park has enough cement walls both of even heights and uneven heights that he could probably do cat passes and vaults on. There’s also the different sizes of half-pipes that he can practice his wall techniques. There are enough metal rails but it’s not high enough for certain bar techniques, so he’s thinking of sticking to simpler ones for the day.

He started with vaults and landings to get warmed up before One arrives. He climbs the higher walls and does a flip in the air, landing with a roll as he gets up to his feet. He soon moved on to more difficult techniques that use a wider area of the place. He did a tick-tack on the rails, sticks a landing on top of a lower wall then doing a side summersault and landed with a bounce on his step.

Not far from where he landed, he saw One approaching in his usual workout clothing and sunglasses. Billy was already building up a sweat, he stood still as he catches his breath and waits for One to come closer. Once they’re standing side by side, One’s head moves from one side to the other. The older man is analyzing the area.

“Quite a spot you got here.” One commented. Billy doesn’t know how to place the tone of his voice. So, he just nodded. “We’ll start with the defensive maneuvers.” One said. “Then, we’ll work our way towards offense.” With that, One left his bag next to Billy’s and they decided on which side of the park they would start.

Billy had long discovered that One isn’t as agile as he is, but the man is fast. It doesn’t matter how far Billy leaps away from him, One seems to catch up to him in a blink of an eye. One also has powerful punches and kicks, it doesn’t matter if Billy blocks it with his arms or legs the right way, it always manages to push him a step back. In a serious fight, Billy knows that he won’t win against One—and he’s not even mentioning the difference in their experience in fighting.

Billy had no choice but to maximize the use of his surroundings and the proprioception that he had developed over the years. Traversing paths to make a quick getaway is different from traversing paths to defend. He has to be smarter in how he would place his entire body, where he would land, and if he should put an object between him and his opponent.

It might have been his mind creating illusions, but he saw One’s lips quirk to one side in amusement. “Okay.” One’s tone was encouraging. “Now you’re getting the idea.”

One moved faster than he did just moments ago, he punched a little harder that even when Billy managed to block it with his forearms he was pushed back to a small wall. Billy leaned fully back to it and let himself flip over, angling his feet for a kick. He didn’t expect it to land, but it did. He was just as surprised as One when the older man grunted at the impact of his defensive attack—it got him pausing.

One rubbed at his chin with a smile playing on his lips. “Oh, baby-boy, you just proved my theory right.”

Billy can feel his ears heat up upon hearing the pet name. “I didn’t even think it would work.”

“It did.” One changed his stance and it got Billy’s heart jack rabbiting against his ribcage. Dangerous shouldn’t look attractive. It’s a hazard to one’s health. “Let’s move on the offensive.”

They went back to their starting line and proceeded to try and land a hit on each other—it’s the most fun Billy had in years.

* * *

It just slipped, okay? Freud knows what he’s saying about slips of tongues. Damian never knew he could objectify someone as much as he has Billy.

He’s not even objectifying Billy the same way Kanye West does Kim Kardashian. He’s objectifying Billy as if he’s Tyler Knott Gregson and Billy is his muse. If Billy would form a religion, Damian would be the first on the line to worship him. He’d worship Billy on his knees, with his hands working alongside his deft hands.

The lines that the younger man is making with the use of his body is surreal. In the middle of the air, Billy would do a simple twist and everything would change. He’d go from being in danger to being danger personified. It’s a beautiful transition that Damian would never get tired of watching. Damian half expects Billy to sprout wings in the middle of their training and fly away from his reach—back to the heavens where he belongs.

Their limbs would meet the same way their eyes would and Damian would wonder if there’s a whole another planet in Billy’s irises. Perhaps a universe from the way it speaks of life without uttering a single word. The vulnerability it holds makes it a touch unpleasant for Damian to breathe.

Beauty shouldn’t be heartbreakingly captivating. Captivating—yes, heartbreaking—no. It’s a fragile kind of beauty that’s reserve for mythological beings that shouldn’t exist in the same plane as monsters known as humans. It should be kept along the folds and pockets of another world and time.

God, when did he became so fucking sappy?

Once he was satisfied with the progress Billy has made, he called it a day. They’re both soaked in sweat as they hydrate themselves and change their tops. He noticed the print on Billy’s shirt and it almost got him scratching the back of his head. “Water is God?” He read in the form of a question.

“Water is God,” Billy repeated back at him with a small smile on his very pink lips. Damian almost cooed at how cute Billy is.

He inclined his head to the side. “I believe I promised you lunch.” They walked side by side—not talking about anything in particular.

If Damian wanted to seduce Billy, he would take the younger man to a restaurant that shows off his wealth with food that would have Billy moaning in delight. But, that’s not what he is planning. At least that’s what he’s saying to himself.

He wants Billy to see him as an equal. Permit Damian to be honest, if that’s his goal, he would either rise Billy from the mental slump that he has going on. Or, he would lower himself to meet Billy. Another thought crossed his mind as they entered a bistro. There’s a third option that he should have considered earlier. He could do both until the two of them meet halfway.

They sat somewhere at the back of the place. It gives Damian an advantageous view, he can see both entrance and exit. That settles his paranoid side—but just a touch.

The waitress walks up to them, she wasn’t even bothering toning down the flirtatious smile she’s throwing at Billy’s way. Damian felt…protective of Billy. Perhaps even a touch possessive. He knows how it sounds exactly. No need to remind him. But, he is a man of many skills and very little impulse control.

“Burgers.” He muttered with a forced smile. “Baby-boy, I think you’ll like the burgers in this place.” There’s a discouraging slump in the posture of the waitress though her smile didn’t falter. “With fries and beer?” He asked Billy. There’s pink dusting the tips of Billy’s ears and—huh…It got Damian –thinking, interesting.

“Yes to the fries, no to the beer.” Billy turned towards the waitress. “I’d have cola if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” The waitress wrote it all down and headed to the kitchen.

Billy turned back to him. “Beer after training? Really?”

Damian shrugged. “I rather have gin, but I think it’s too early for that.”

Their meal arrived and Damian waited for Billy to take the first bite. There was that hum of approval, Damian was a bit disappointed. He wonders if there are any whole in the wall diners that serve quality food that would have Billy moaning. God, is this his new obsession? First, it was the smile, now it’s the freaking moan.

“How often are we going to do this?” Billy asked and it got Damian raising an eyebrow if he’s talking about lunch together or something else. “Parkour and fighting, how often are we going to train for that? You didn’t mention it.”

Damian nodded in understanding. “We don’t have anything scheduled till next week. So, every day for this week. Next week we go to another country. Once we get back, I’ll tell you when we’ll continue.”

“Alright.” Billy conceded as he munches on his fries.

Damian couldn’t help but notice his lips get a bit pouty as he chews. It also seemed to turn red upon contact with salt. He can imagine something else being enveloped by those lips. Maybe he’ll even manage to turn Billy’s whole face blush and not just the tips of his ears because it seems like it’s not a one-way thing. He’s dying to just exploit that. He knows he shouldn’t but the want inside him is so deep it eats at himself.

“So, baby-boy,” there goes another blush. “How do you feel about dessert?” Damian is certain he’ll have the sweetest one in time.

* * *

Asunción’s streets are bright with yellow and white hues—the ones away from the seedy part. The ones that would lead them to another laboratory are all bleeding red and sick orange. There’s something sinister in the air that Billy knows very well. He makes him breathe deeper and tense up.

The mission is divided into two parts, just like the one before. A team would be responsible for planting bombs in the laboratory, and another would be responsible for extracting the next location from the target. One wanted to play this one with more subtlety since the laboratory isn’t where the target is not in the same place.

This time Javier and Blaine are assisting him as he scales a six-story building—laying bombs here and there, trying not to get caught by guards both inside and outside the building. Javier’s is his eyes on the ground, and Blaine’s eyes are his eyes on the higher levels. The plan is to plant the bombs and remotely detonate it once One and Camille retrieves the next location from their target.

They were just done when they heard One cursed through their communicator.

‘Talk to us, One.’ Blaine’s calming tone flooded the line.

Instead of One, it was Camille who answered back. ‘It’s said that the target has a taste for blonds—the gender wasn’t exactly specified.’

‘What?’ Blaine sounds dumbfounded.

‘We’re going to have to lure him in another way.’ One said with a bone-weary sigh.

‘If we use force, it’s going to give us away.’ Camille said.

Blond, it got Billy thinking as he got down the building and was jogging towards Javier. A lump was forming on his throat. If they can’t lure the target, they wouldn’t be able to get the information on the next location. If they don’t get the location, they wouldn’t be able to destroy the laboratory. If they don’t destroy the laboratory, the drug syndicate will continue on their way and more people would get hurt in the long run.

Blaine took only a minute to meet with them in an alley. Billy turned to him. “Do you have a map?” Blaine stared at him for a moment before handing him a map of the area. Billy spoke into the communicator as he studies the map of the area. “I can get there under five minutes.”

‘No.’ One’s voice was stern.

“You need a blond guy.” He pointed out the obvious. “I’m blond and a guy.”

‘I said, no.’ One’s protest fell to deaf ears.

“Do you even have experience in this kind of situation?” Blaine asked in a worried tone.

Billy took out the knife that Camille has given him and turned his shirt into a crop top. “More than you’d be comfortable to know.”

It’s all false vibrato. He can feel his insides quaking. But, he wants to do something that would ease the burden of the world. So, he took off with a run.

He reached the destination without panting breath. He took a minute to even out his breathing and mentally prepare himself for what he is going to do. He can’t think of how the rest of the group would react to what he is going to do—not right now. He’ll worry about that later. Once it’s all done.

From his peripheral, he noticed One and Camille standing on opposite sides of the bar. One has a grim expression on his face, and Camille kept the expressionless façade but her eyes are following his every move. The target, just a few meters away from One.

Billy steadied himself. He’s going to have to do this in front of One. The older man is going to see up-close. It’s terrifying. It’s needed. It’s going to happen whether he wants to or not. He made a decision and he must stay resolute.

Better the victim be him than anyone else, he thought as he profiles the target. Three-piece suit with blindingly expensive cufflinks. His posture is proper and solid. The drink probably from the top shelf. He’s roaming the room—looking for something specific. The target exudes power and is probably someone who relishes control and ruin.

Billy knows that all he has to do is catch those eyes. So, he steps an inch to the left and started worrying his lips—changing his stance from a confident young man to someone inexperienced and a little bit confused about the place.

Turning his head just at the right moment, his eyes meet the target’s own. Hook. He avoided his gaze in shy panic. Line. Then, looked up again to meet those eyes again. Sinker. The man smiled at him—all predatory, and inclined his head to the side as a silent order to come to him.

Good boys can follow silent orders.

* * *

Watching Billy work, Damian realized three things at the same time. Billy has exceptional observational skills—to profile a man with only a glance is a talent that can only be honed through years of practice. Billy knows how to work his assets enough to get whoever he wants—whenever he wants them. Lastly, Damian doesn’t like the way the target’s arm curl around Billy’s exposed skin.

Possessive is not a word he thought he’d ever use to describe himself, but he’s learning something new tonight. Billy shouldn’t be held as if he’s an object. No—Billy should be held in utter reverence, nothing less but something more. Damian swore that he would break the arm that’s holding Billy in place right now.

‘One.’ Two called out to him. ‘Where are you going?’

He moved to the side of the bar—hiding in the shadows, slotting himself between two walls as if he’s always been a part of it. He had seen the blueprint of the whole place. His sharp memory helps him recall every crook and cranny, where he should hide, where people will hide, and where the target will take Billy.

The original plan was simple. Two would lure the man, once the target is secured in the room that’s only when Damian would show himself to start the interrogation. Unfortunately, due to the changes in the plan, he can’t find the same patience in him to execute the original plan.

“Keep a close eye on Four.” With quiet footsteps, he found the target’s private room. It was easy to bypass the security placed on the door. Entering the room, his eyes were irritated by the red lighting. The room is bare besides a bed, a bedside drawer, and a single chair. The function of the room is pretty much obvious, still, they tried to make it look pretty with the lights and the curtains.

‘They’re moving.’ Two alerted him. Damian hid behind a black curtain. It’s not his brightest idea, but right now he doesn’t care.

There’s a snicking sound coming from the door, a rough laugh, and dirty talk that makes Damian grind his teeth. He inconspicuously took a peek and saw the target trailing kisses on Billy’s neck with the younger man making over the top noises. Damian wanted to snarl at that.

The target pushed Billy on the bed and Damian took that as his cue. As he reveals himself, he saw Billy’s eyes widen. Damian didn’t hesitate in pulling out his gun and aiming it at the back of the target’s head. He cocked the gun to get the target’s attention. The target stood still for a moment before holding up his hand.

Damian moved quickly—taking the target’s arm and twisting it back enough to snap. The target screamed out in pain. Damian only pushed the man on the chair and punched him in the face. The trickle of blood from the man’s nose to his lips brought Damian a certain level of satisfaction.

From the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a zip tie and threw it lightly at Billy. “Tie him up.” He didn’t notice how his voice was pitched dangerously low and how the three words came out in the form of a growl. Billy almost tripped over himself to tie the man.

The door opened once again and Damian was alert enough to pull out another gun and point it at the person who walked in on them. Two only paused for a moment before closing the door discreetly. Damian let his left hand tuck his second gun back to where it was before, but he didn’t let his aim at their target fall for a second.

“What do you want?” The target asked with his thick accent.

Damian was quiet for a moment—considering how he would answer the question. He knows exactly what he wants. He just doesn’t know if he’d go about this conversation in the same roundabout way he usually does. If he were, to be honest, he’s not really in the mood.

“Give me the location of the meth labs and maybe you’ll come out of here relatively unscathed.”

“Do you think I’m insane? You’re going to hurt me either way.”

“Yes.” Damian didn’t bother denying it. “But, this way you’ll get the choice as to how long you suffer. Give me the location now, the price is only a broken arm and a bleeding nose. Withhold the information and I’m going to get creative.” He tucked the gun on his lower back and pulled the knife he has hidden on his forearm. “And trust me when I say I have a wild imagination.”

“You don’t scare me.”

Damian gave him a nasty smile. He approached the man and lowered himself enough for their face to be in the same height. He placed the knife on the target’s face and added pressure slowly—cutting skin first before cutting the cheek muscle.

He knows men like these. They all think they’re so strong—hiding behind their money and paid men, not knowing what pain is like. Damian is going to acquaint him well with pain and he’ll be singing like the fucking canary.

Damian removed the knife and watched as the blood ooze out and down the man’s body. He kicked the man’s knee, breaking its cap. He cut off his scream with a punch on the face that split the man’s lips. He wasn’t even aware of the blood that’s now coating his knuckles.

“I’ll only stop once you say the magic words.” He cooed before punching the man on the stomach—hard enough to make the man vomit what he previously drank.

“N-no—stop.” The man gasped out. Damian gave him a right hook. “Panama.”

“I said words, not a word.” Damian stabbed the man on his shoulder. It gave way to the squelching sound of flesh and blood. The pretense of being squeamish is completely out of the window now, but it got their target yelling out the address of their next location. “Five, got that?” He asked through their communicator.

‘Yes, I-I got it.’

Damian nodded to no one in particular. He turned to Billy and Two. “Head out, I’ll follow along.”

“What are you going to do?” Two asked him.

He gave her a hard look. “I’m going to finish my chat with this lovely fellow. Now, out.” Billy was the first one out the door with Two right behind him. Damian looked back at the man before turning off his communicator. “You shouldn’t have touched him.”

Aware that he shouldn’t create any unnecessary noise that would alert anyone in the bar—Damian slit the target’s throat. Blood was sprayed on him, but he paid it no mind. He made sure that the man isn’t breathing any longer before walking out the door and meeting the rest of the ghosts in their rendezvous.

Inside the car, the ghosts were tense due to the seriousness he’s exuding. Still, Damian relished pushing the button of the detonator that erased a six-story building. He didn’t notice the worried looks being shared between the members of his team.

* * *

Javier, while most think he’s stupid or half-insane, is neither of the two. He can see just as much as everybody else, if not more. He just doesn’t see the point in bragging about what he observes. If those around him ask, he’ll give his observations. If they don’t, he’ll keep it to himself.

“I think Billy was raped at some point—before us ghosts,” Camille stated with the same calm that whispers the tenacity of the upcoming storm.

They are –in what Javier started considering, their shared apartment doing nothing but laze on their bed-sharing kisses and caresses. Ever since they’ve decided that they are in a romantic relationship, they would dedicate a day in the week to just be with each other if there are no pressing matters that needed attending to. It almost feels normal.

Javier hummed beneath his breath. “He has…a level of aversion from men that look and dressed a certain way.”

“You know?” Camille’s question sounded more like an accusation. As if she can’t believe that he didn’t mention anything to her when he found out about it.

He shrugged lightly. “It’s Billy’s secret. It is his to reveal if he wants to.” He knows that even when Camille respects that, she is still a lady loyal to the letter of the law. She would want justice for Billy. Javier’s not saying he wouldn’t cut the dick of the man that hurt the baby of their family, but that doesn’t mean he’ll start digging up old hurts just to hunt the man.

“I’m worried about him.” Camille’s expression softens something that only Javier has the honor to witness.

“As am I.” He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him. “But, Billy is strong. He knows what he got into. I also doubt One would ever let anything bad happen to him.”

Camille let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m worried about that, too. One is loud and…and pushy. The man is one step away from being a psycho. And Billy is—Billy hides behind his skywalker vibrato when it’s obvious that he’s a sweet young man. A bit shy, too. One could build him up or ruin him.”

He tilted her head for them to look at each other’s eyes. “Then, you are not looking close enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Billy has One wrapped around his fingers.” He said with a mischievous smile. “You should see how One tries his hardest not to stare—not to get too close and touch. How our esteemed leader cracks sarcastic comments one after another to get a smile from Billy’s lips. How One battle with himself not to startle Billy away. It’s almost romantic.”

Camille huffed. “I think that’s all in your head, le fou.”

Javier smiled, not at all offended. “Next time we get together, look closely.”

That conversation happened a week before they departed for their mission. Now, they are all sitting inside a twenty-four-seven diner for a well-deserved meal after all the crap that went down. Waiting for their meal to arrive, the tension between One and Billy is setting everyone on edge. One not even bothering to hide his staring and Billy avoiding eye contact, Javier feels sorry for them. What they have is undefined—nor will it be easy to, but there’s a longing in each of them that’s obvious to everyone else except to those involved.

They all know that One has a vicious streak, but it was something else to witness it. Still, a part of Javier is glad for it. He now knows that Billy will be protected and avenged if the need shall arise. Perhaps that’s the romantic in him speaking. Billy will continue fighting his self-worth issues, and Javier just knows that One is the guy that will shake him out of it.

From the way Blaine is shifting his eyes from One to Billy, Javier knows he’s aware of that fact, too. From the way Amelia leans back on her chair, letting the tension be, she knows it, too. And, under the table, Camille’s hand on his with tightening grip, his love finally sees it, too.

Now, all they have to do is make sure the other two see this, too.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names and USTs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that took the chance on reading this story, to those who left kudos and comments, who marked this bookmark and subscribed. This is just a silly idea that came to life because I'm slightly obsessed with Storror. The chapter took a while to write because life got in the way and I'm currently sick and taking medication. I won't get into detail about what I got, just know that it's not life-threatening.
> 
> Again, this chapter is not Beta'd but I did proofread it. If there's still mistakes that got pass by me, please do pardon them. I hope you enjoy this one. On to the story...

Billy feels so small under One’s gaze. He feels incredibly inadequate that articulating just how much seems so impossible. So, instead of stating how he feels, he’d rather sit at the furthest corner of the booth they occupy inside the diner. He tries his best to disappear—to go unseen, but One’s eyes are not letting him.

“Billy did what was needed.” Amelia finally broke the suffocating silence that reigned over even after their meal. Though, Billy winced at her defense for him. “There’s no need to burn holes at his head by staring, One.”

“Was it really needed?” One asked. From the billionaire’s tone, Billy swallowed hard. It was reprimanding. “I could have look for someone who matches the profile of the target’s…whatever. I could have paid them—and pay them handsomely. There’s no need—there was just an undermining of my authority because I said no and he didn’t listen.”

Billy wondered if he can burrow further in his seat.

“This conversation is tabled.” One’s tone left no room for argument. “There’s no one else that should be involved in it but Four and I. He’s the one that went against my order, he’s the one that should be defending his actions.”

“There’s no need to be so—“

“Stop defending him like he’s a kid.” One cut off Amelia’s words. “We’ll talk about it. For now, just…rest.”

Billy didn’t bother looking up as One got up from his seat. The rest watch the leader of their group walk out of the diner but none of them followed. Camille muttered something in French under her breath that Billy can’t understand.

“Relax, Billy.” Javier’s words got him looking up. Amelia let out a relieved breath and it seems Blaine shares the same sentiment from the way the tension left his body. “One was just worried about you.”

“The man just has a fucked up way of showing it,” Blaine added as he takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

Billy appreciates their support. He does. He just knows disappointment when he hears it. One’s voice is laced with it.

“If he’s worried about me, I’m not sure. If he’s worried that I’d go against his orders again, that’s more likely.” Billy let out a heavy sigh.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He only wanted to know why One does what he does. He can’t even remember when it started to become wanting to have One’s eyes, hands, and lips on him. To desire both touch and taste as names are carved in each other’s hearts.

The worse part of it, Billy believes, is that it’s his fault. If he just stayed put—if he just stopped himself from wanting more than he deserves, then he wouldn’t be here. He wouldn’t be feeling torn and lacking. He wouldn’t be vividly reminded of his existence as a sinner.

He’s a fool—there’s no denying it now. A complete and utter fool. It’s a new type of stupidity to want a man like One. It’s like a plebeian wanting a wellborn. His place is not beside One, it’s as the man’s footstool.

Amelia wrapped a comforting arm around him. It’s more than he deserves, Billy knows that much. He should be receiving disgusted looks right now, from what he has done during their mission. But, the team is made up of accepting individuals. They accept Billy for all his flaws—all his broken parts.

“He’s worried about you.” Blaine insisted. “He’s just…emotionally constipated.”

“It’s difficult,” Javier added. “Our way of living, no matter how much we try to protect each other, there’s no guarantee.” Camille scoots closer to Javier. “A miniscule mistake can lead to the most disastrous of deaths. There’s no taking life back—it’s why we should always err in the side of caution.”

Billy shook his head lightly from side to side. “It’s not like I haven’t gone and…seduce a man like him before. I know what I was doing.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you’ve never been hurt in that profession before?” Camille piped up. “Assure me you’ve never done a wrong profile on a man before, and I promise you, I would back you up the next time you feel the need to lure a target.”

Billy felt shame curl around his stomach. Just behind his forehead, a memory of his mistake plays back. The phantom licks as he cries, and echoes of mocking laughs as he was being split apart. He let out a shuddering breath.

“What do you guys want me to say?” Billy’s tone turned defensive. “One’s already going to roast me—I don’t know when, but I’m sure he will. What do you want to hear from me?”

“We want nothing,” Amelia said. “We want nothing but for you to be careful. We care for you, Billy. We don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“We’re family,” Blaine added. Javier and Camille didn’t need to vocalize their agreement. It was obvious from the way they stared at him.

“I’ll be careful.” A part of Billy wishes that he would also find easy acceptance in One’s arms. But, he wouldn’t want to fool himself, he’s done that too much already. He has to control himself—curb his desire before it becomes overwhelming. He’s hoping that it’s not too late.

* * *

Damian has a vague idea of what is needed to be able to practice Parkour. If he tries to recall correctly, he’s aware that walls and rails are a must-have. While leaping from one tall building to the next, that’s not imperative to hone the skill.

He believes he found an adequate area for Billy to practice in. It’s an abandoned industrial area. It has more open spaces than the skate park they visited before. Damian thinks that Billy would be pushed to look for ways to apply his parkour skills. Plus, the younger man would be tried intensely with his hand to hand combat. Damian wants Billy to apply more of both for the day.

He already left a post-it note on Billy’s door, written there was the time and place. He had to wake up earlier than he’s used to just so he can be in the area first. He doesn’t regret it. Damian knows that he needs to be there first—not just to greet Billy, but also to show authority.

He’s not a man that likes to lord his authority over other people. Besides never finding the need to, he doesn’t think that it would do him much good. But, right now, he has to. Damian has to make Billy realize that there are just some calls during missions that shouldn’t be made—for his sake.

Damian also knows that he can’t end their meeting today with him showing off his authority over Billy. It’s why he would have the issue of insubordination out of the way before they have lunch. He’d do the bad cop act now, and be the good cop later. He’d be the best cop later.

He is now physically picking up his brain from the gutter.

Billy showed up with a jog in his step but the tension on his shoulders. He placed his bag next to Damian’s as they decide on where they should start their chase. They decided that they would stay in that building but they can get to different floors. Damian knows that the exercise would be harder on him since he can’t fly through the flight of stairs the same way as Billy. But, he’s not planning on making things easy for Billy despite his disadvantages.

Billy started with a sprint. Damian caught up with him easily. A single punch on Billy’s side had him coughing up a storm on the dirty floor.

“Let’s start again, huh?” He mocked before walking away—not offering a hand to aid Billy to get up on his feet. Billy got up and followed after him with a pained wince.

They started their sparing again—if it can even be called that, with the way they run all over the place. Damian managed to catch up with Billy. This time, it took him three punches and a kick before Billy was splayed on the floor.

Billy looked up at him—eyes sharp with anger. “If you’re just going to punish me instead of training me, you might as well just tie me up and beat me bloody.”

Damian sneered at him. “Do you think your opponents would go easy on you?” He squats in front of Billy. “If they have guns, they wouldn’t bother chasing you, they would just shoot you dead. What makes you think they would pull their punches?”

Billy sat up with a hand covering his stomach—it’s where Damian’s kick landed. “Do you expect me to believe that this treatment doesn’t stem from the fact that I didn’t do what you told me to?”

“I’m not saying that’s the only reason, Four.”

“So, you are punishing me!”

“I’m teaching you how easy it is to get on someone’s bad side.” Damian hissed. “You got lucky back there—the same way you got lucky when you freed the girl. All it takes is one wrong move for everything we worked for to fall apart around us. We need to be cohesive. We can’t afford rogue calls because the consequences don’t only affect us—it affects the whole world.”

“I know what’s at stake.” Billy exhaled. “It’s that exact reason why I did what I did. I—I can’t just go on knowing that I could have saved someone else from the pain –from the humiliation.” Billy’s voice cracked at the last word.

It gave Damian an insight he never thought that he would need. “I respect that, I do—but I can’t have you doing your own thing whenever you see someone who went through the same thing that you did. I need you to be removed enough from the situation to be able to function objectively, but subjective enough to be passionate about what we do.” Damian softened his tone. “I understand that it’s hard, but I know that you’re smart enough to find the balance between the two, Billy.”

The younger man’s breath hitched upon Damian saying his name. Billy’s eyes were shining in a new light that he didn’t know existed. And—oh, how Billy looks at him. Poor Billy has no protection against him. It’s sickening. It’s amazing. It’s something he would eternally bask in.

“As for the humiliation…” Damian got up and draw his hand to help Billy get up on his feet. “Surviving is nothing to be ashamed of. Saving other people from pain is nothing to be ashamed of.” He didn’t let go of Billy’s hand just yet—in fact, he squeezed it tightly. “There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

* * *

Billy can still feel One’s hand on his. It was as if the older man had branded his skin. It leaves him blushed and flustered.

He’s not one for ownership—he is far from a kept boy, but One’s hand on his makes him want to be. Billy knows the impossibility of it, no one has to remind him. He’s completely aware of how foolish he is being.

As their training continues, One didn’t pull any punches. He still aimed for Billy’s weak sides, but this time, every time Billy gets up One would praise him and advise him on how he could counter the attacks. It got to the point wherein One had to get more creative than he usually does. Billy likes posing a challenge and it seems like One likes to be challenged.

They ended their session with smiles on their face—shoulders brushing as they walk to where they left their belongings. They caught their breaths, hydrate their system and change their clothes before heading out of the abandoned industrial building. Billy made a mental note on where the industrial building is, in case he wanted to train in a more open area.

“I know a place that serves these awesome pasta dishes.” One said as he led the way. “Their meatballs are just amazing.”

Billy walked beside him thinking. From the outsiders’ perspective, they may look like two friends just heading out for lunch. No one would ever call out Billy for his more carnal desires that features One. His secret is safe, and his mind free to wander and dream that this lunch is a date.

He knows it’s silly—he knows he shouldn’t daydream of such things. It would only lead to disappointments, from both sides. It would only hurt him once he needs to wake up.

But, people cope in different ways. Billy in particular likes to fool himself. It’s the dreamer in him.

He’ll daydream that this after training lunches are lunch-dates. He’ll daydream that these walks towards any restaurants are spent holding hands and sweetened conversations. He’ll daydream that One would say his name—utter it with more meaning than it has.

Oh, he is a fool—the biggest one that there is, but this foolishness makes dealing with himself a little easier.

They went inside and were asked about their reservation. For a second Billy was confused. Looking around at the place, it does seem to be an upper-class restaurant—not somewhere they would usually go. He didn’t think that One would take him somewhere that would be needing a reservation just so they could it. He turned to One and notice that he didn't seem to be worried, though.

“Two, it’s under Damon Mikkelsen.” Billy’s eyebrows shoot up, staring up at One. There’s a quirk on the older man’s lips that says he finds something amusing. “I believe I requested somewhere that will give us a view of the place.

“Of course.” The lady took them to their table. Billy’s eyes almost popped out of his eye-sockets.

He can see the entirety of the city from where they were sitting. The skylines and roads tied together by the land. He can imagine how beautiful the sight would be during the night time. Pass the city, the mountain was framed by clouds and trees. Few cars are coming and going towards that direction. It was enough to inform Billy that there must be residents living by the foot of the mountain. He wonders what it would be like to be constantly surrounded by nature.

“Like it?” The question got Billy turning back to One. The other man was wearing a smile on his face—a genuine one that Billy would like to see forever.

“It’s…” Billy struggled to find a word he can use. “…beautiful.” At that, he wasn’t sure if he was talking about the view or One’s smile.

“I’m glad.” One turned to stare at the scenery—giving Billy the best view of his profile.

Billy was brought back to the present with a thought, though. “So, Damon Mikkelsen?” He asked as the waitress left.

One’s smile was wider as he read the menu. “Still not my real name.” He turned the menu on his hand. “It’s been years since someone actually called me by my name.”

“Do you want to be?” Billy didn’t know where the question came from. “Called by your name, that is.” One’s smile disappeared as they stare at each other. Billy cannot help but feel that moment to be profound.

“No, not if it would just be said so…callously.”

Billy took the moment to comprehend what One is saying. He finds that a part of him understands—reminds him of the nights a…customer would say his name just so. It’s difficult to hear someone’s name be said with no care at all.

Now, whenever his name is called out, it’s with brotherly affection. He can’t find it in himself to regret sharing it with the rest of the ghost. “You know…you know we won’t say your name so callously.”

“How would you say it?”

Like a prayer—a worshipful hymn—a life-changing parable, it was what Billy wanted to say. Instead, he said, “I’d say it with respect.” That’s not exactly a lie.

* * *

The unresolved sexual tension is getting ridiculous—even for Amelia. She can handle the longing gaze, and the starry-eyed staring—but the butt checking, she physically shivers at that. Billy is like a younger brother to her, she doesn’t need to know that he wants to bump uglies with One. Even if it’s just another normal bodily function.

They are going through another round of discussing One’s plan for their next target. It’s the same MO –they had to be prepared for more security personnel, but this time it would be Javier who would go in with One to face their target. They plan to crash in on an event hosted by the target. From One’s careful use of the English language, Amelia can tell that it won’t be any usual party.

“Okay, hear me out.” All eyes are now on her. “Wouldn’t Billy be more appropriate to take to this party?”

“Uh—what?” From One’s tone, it’s clear that he is more pissed than confused.

“Think about it for a moment.” She tried imploring. “The laboratory is in a warehouse by the port. From the blueprint that you’ve shown us, there’s no need to climb to the roof just to plant a bomb. Javier and Camille can do that with Blaine covering for them. While Billy would fit in the party easily since he knows how to act around pretentious people.”

Camille seemed to have a sense of what she was trying to achieve. “Amelia has a good point.” Javier and Blaine started nodding. Amelia is very proud of their teamwork at that moment.“Billy would definitely go unnoticed once he’s wearing a suit and draped around you.”

Amelia doesn’t know if it’s a product of her imagination or if One’s eye did twitch.

“That’s not such a shabby idea.” One conceded but he doesn’t seem close to completely agreeing. “But, we already have a plan.”

“It’s not such a big change.” Javier piped up. “And besides, I look too much of a thug for a fancy-ass party.”

“I agree, I agree,” Blaine said. “I mean, I’d like to volunteer—but I’m just too rough around the edges you know. The hood vibe would be felt.” Amelia can tell that he exaggerated his slang and she almost called him out on being racist against his race.

“The rest of you may be up to it, but Four is not saying anything. So, therefore, he’s not—“

“I’m fine with Amelia’s idea.” Billy finally said. Amelia almost pumped her fist in the air.

Now, she’s certain that One’s eye did twitch.

“I don’t want you to feel like you need to do this just because most of our teammates are being…insistent about it.” One was quick to say. Amelia noticed the slight pause on the word ‘insistent’, she’s certain that it’s not the word that One has in mind.

“What they said makes sense.” Billy turned fully to face One. Amelia got a flashback of one of those soap operas she used to binge-watch when she was still in college and coming down from the high of taking back to back exams. “Besides, I'd rather be somewhere where my talents would be maximized.”

“Totally.” Blaine was all enthusiastic and supportive. “And, if shit goes down, you’ll be able to practice those karate chops that One taught you. I mean, at some point you’ll have to test the new skill, right?”

“Yes, yes!” Javier was almost vibrating from where he was standing. “There’s no better partner when it comes to testing out new skills than the one who had taught you.”

“Everything is settled then.” Camille’s tone was firm—so was her eyes on One. “All we need is to find Billy a suit that would make him look irresistible.”

“Shopping!” Amelia let out an excited squeak as she wraps an arm around Billy’s. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“I don’t have money for—“ Billy was immediately cut off.

“One has it.” Camille draws her palm towards One’s direction. The billionaire narrowed his eyes at her but after a moment of silence, he reached for his wallet and handed her a black card as he grumbles beneath his breath. “Don’t worry. We’ll make Billy like he’s royalty.”

“It’s not like it’s going to be hard.” One’s expression gave away the fact that he didn’t intend anyone to hear him. Blaine covered his laugh with a cough, Javier wasn’t even bothering with hiding his amusement. “I’m just…saying…” There’s red creeping on One’s neck to his face. “Four’s a good-looking guy. It won’t be hard. Two has her job done for her.”

Oh, poor man, Amelia thought, he’s a goner. “We’ll take that as our cue to leave.” She dragged Billy away with Camille flanking them.

* * *

Damian isn’t ashamed to admit that he tried sneaking a peek of Billy’s suit. Don’t judge him now, who wouldn’t be curious? From the way Two and Five dresses, he is certain that they will pick something that would make look Billy classier than classy. But, also sexy as all hell. He wants to be prepared for the inevitable ogling and possible hard-on.

He channeled PG-thirteen, Sunday church approved thoughts as he ran a hand over his already disheveled hair. He needs to focus on flying the plane they are on and not think about bubble butts—wiggling, jiggling and—Our father who art in heaven-

“Why are you saying the Lord’s prayer?” Blaine asked him.

“Dammit.” He cursed himself. His guard is down whenever Blaine is around. He’s starting to get comfortable with the other guy—might even consider him a confidant. Hey, he started mentally referring to the man using his name instead of his designated number.

Blaine sighed heavily through his nose. “Look, there’s obviously something bothering you. Can I guess what…or rather, who?”

“I am going to crash this plane and kill everyone in it if you don’t shut your trap.” He threatened without much heat.

Blaine shrugged in a gesture of surrender. “I’m just saying that it’s been a bit obvious—from the way you’ve been staring. I mean, the only person who doesn’t notice is the one you’re staring at.”

“What?” Okay, Damian didn’t expect that. He thought he’d been perfectly…neutral? Oh, God. He hasn’t been as discreet as he thought. He mentally thought back to the clues the others might have picked up.

Yes, he stares. He gave that one a mental tic—because apparently, it’s apparent. He has been spending more time with Billy than everyone else. He’s been indulgent of the younger man. Oh, and don’t make him forget, he’s been crazy protective of Billy.

“Goddammit!” He exclaimed a little louder this time.

There’s a crackle of static from the line of communication alerting them that someone’s trying to get a hold of them. It wasn’t long before a voice was calling out to them. ‘Everything alright there?’ Javier asked.

“Yep,” Damian answered sarcastically. “Everything is a-okay, big guy.”

“I’m going to help One in his crisis,” Blaine answered with humor. “Don’t worry and don’t bother us—no matter how many yelled curses you hear.”

‘Aye, aye, captain.’

There was an uncomfortable silence that Damian just had to break because he just can’t sit still with this realization overhead. “Lay it on me—give me the nasty bits, the ‘you are a hypocrite speech’.” As he has mentioned, he’s self-aware. He poked at Camille’s and Javier’s relationship—God he’s starting to refer to everyone by their names—wagged his finger at them disapprovingly and now he’s in the same boat.

Well, almost. He’s certainly wanting to be in the same boat because—it’s Billy. Irresistible. Ethereal. Goddamned other-worldly with his looks and willingness to give it all for others. Damian wouldn’t wonder if he would suddenly feel physical pain if he wouldn’t be able to take hold of the younger man.

It’s scary –even for him because there has to be a limit to how one should feel towards other people. No one should ever feel this much for one person. It sets his heart pumping too hard in his chest. It’s only a matter of time before it explodes and the aftermath is something he doesn’t want to witness or clean up.

But, he’s already decided that whatever is left of the aftermath, he’ll deal with it—because Billy is worth it. He saw it when Billy said that he would say Damian’s name in respect. Damian saw the hidden undertones—he felt it in his bones. Billy is already his. All he has to do is reach out, grab him, and never let go.

He doesn’t even know what’s stopping him anymore. Everything is in place and his morals have always been absent. Then, the thought of hurting Billy would appear in his mind and he would hesitate.

“First off…”Blaine glanced at him. “I’m not going to give you the ‘you are a hypocrite speech’. I don’t do that. Second, we’re all pretty stoked for the two of you—if you could just get your shit together.”

“What?” He asked incredulously. “What do you mean ‘pretty stoke’? How can you be stoke with me eye fucking Billy whenever he simply exists near me?”

“Eye fucking has such a bad connotation, can we call it mooning or pining? Those sounds better.”

“I’m not pining—I’m more lusting over the guy. I mean, can you blame me? That ass is—“

“I’m going to stop you there.” Blaine pointedly told him. “You can try and be crass about it to hide what you really feel One. The truth is, you care—because if you don’t you could have just done whatever with the kid and left him. But, here you are, contemplating if you really should go ahead with it or not ‘cause you’re afraid you might hurt Billy.”

“Wow, I didn’t know Dr. Phil has a black twin.” He’s allergic to a conversation about feelings. Or, just an asshole. It’s a toss-up.

Blaine’s exasperated expression shows fondness. “Just know that we’re behind you and Billy getting together. You both deserve whatever happiness we can find in this kind of life.”

Damian knows that he doesn’t need the team’s blessing, but hearing it helped him breathe a little easier. It means that if he ever fucks up, there would be someone there for Billy. And, someone who would hold him accountable—it’s both scary and a relief.

* * *

Shopping for a tuxedo isn’t as fun as they make it seem in the telly, Billy found out. With the stamina he has built over the years of being a thief, he never thought that he’d get tired from putting on and putting off clothes. He would also like to factor in the coming and going into different stores, also being push and pull by two very demanding women.

Camille and Amelia were relentless in their search of the perfect tuxedo for him which he doubts on the count that he has never worn one before. But, as soon as he donned an all-black tux—midnight black as Amelia corrected him, the two women wore excited expressions as they announced that they’re buying it. They were overly giddy that Billy would admit to feeling a bit nervous—one has to be when a doctor who can operate on a moving car gets along swimmingly with a former CIA about something.

They’re currently in their temporary hide-out preparing for a night of action. He was once again pulled by the women to their room to help him prepare. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he likes them fussing over him. And, he’s listening to the hair advice that Camille is giving because she’s got great hair. Even when the wind has it whipping across her face, it looks like she’s doing a shampoo commercial instead of running away and killing off goons. He just has to know her secret.

Once the women deem him ready to go out of the room, he checked himself out on the mirror one last time. The tuxedo does fit him well—it brings focus to the shape of his body with how simple it is. The color also brings out the color of his skin and makes the blues of his eyes look special. Overall, he’d say that Camille and Amelia made him look far better than he thought he ever could.

He walked out of the door and was greeted with catcalls by Javier and Blaine. He rolled his eyes at their juvenile antics. Though, he appreciates them trying to boost his confidence.

“You look like a million dollars,” Blaine said to him with an approving smile. “Man, I wish I could wear a tux like that.”

“We’re past our youthful exuberance, my friend.” Javier mourning playfully. “I remember when I was young and bright-eyed—I could wear a sack and look like a model.”

“You’re talking like it happened fifty years ago.” Amelia joked with a light laugh, while Camille merely raised an eyebrow at that.

“Alright, people!” They all heard One call out from his room before they saw him exit it. “Let’s get this show on the road. We got organizations to topple and bad people to kill.”

One walked in the living room with his swagger on point. Billy had to remind himself to breath upon seeing One in a blue-steel three-piece suit. It highlighted One’s salt and pepper hair and skin tone hugged his body like a glove that for a moment Billy was envious of the suit itself.

“Well…” One glanced at him—up and down, and Billy could only fight off a blush. “It seems like our Brighton boy cleans up good.” He tilted his head to the side. “Not like its any hardship with a face like that.”

Yeah, Billy is as red as a tomato now. “You don’t look bad yourself.”

One walked up to him and draw his elbow forward. “Shall we crash the party and ruin everybody’s night?”

Billy didn’t bother stomping down the giddy smile that stretched his lips out. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

One gave the other brief instructions and reminders about their plan before they walked out of the hide-out. Outside, a sleek Lamborghini Aventador was waiting for them. One opened the door of the passenger seat for him before hopping on the driver’s side. Billy runs his hands over the smooth dashboard—a caress that One’s eyes followed.

The older man started the engine of the car, and Billy never thought that an engine revving could be so sexy. “Tijuana, here we go.” One drive off with Billy’s chest tight and heart pumping double time.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going undercover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that took the moment and chance to read this story. I am thankful for every hit, kudos, comment, bookmark and subscription. This just started out because I'm a fan of Storror, look at where it is now. Considering the Fandom and the pairing, I didn't expect that this would garner this much reader. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Just for an update on my current situation, I am now done with my medication. Thank you to everyone's well-wishes. I also sent a story to a publishing company, hopefully the story gets published and I get a contract with them. Wish me luck. It's one of the reasons why this update took longer than the rest. I hope you understand.
> 
> This story is not Beta'd. I do my own proofreading, please do pardon me if there are still mistakes in the chapter. Without further-ado, on to the story...

Tijuana, Mexico—bright and full of life. The street was lively even when the clock is close to striking midnight. There are no signs of lights being turned low, nor people heading home. At least not on the street they are on. People in their fancy suits and dresses are all headed in one direction. The high-end club at the end of the street is the place to be if you’re rich and into crime.

They parked the car in front of the establishment wherein they can hear the music before they can even enter. He handed the valet the key to his car with a cheeky reminder not to scratch it. The maître d was too busy checking out Bill to pay attention to the fake invite they have. Damian almost found it funny—almost, because he wrapped an arm around Billy’s waist and stared at the maître d meaningfully.

The maître d cleared their throat, a woman wearing a tight black dress stepped forward. “Monica would lead you to your reservations.”

Damian let out his mocking smile. “Why, thank you.” His tone was patronizing in each dip of a consonant.

As Monica led them inside, he didn’t let go of Billy. It seemed like it wasn’t only the maître d who is interested in his boy. Not his boy, he reminded himself. Well, not yet his boy—another part of his brain countered. Damian found it in himself to accept that.

They walked further in the establishment and slowly the loud pumping bass changed into soothing cello. Damian had to stop himself from snorting at how pretentious it was once they entered another function hall. Chandeliers are hanging, a champagne tower and waiters with hors d’oeuvre on their trays as they walk to and fro guests after guests.

It wasn’t such a surprise to find foreigners in this city with it being the nearest to the border. Though, Damian was taken aback by the number of people interested in investing in the syndicate’s prostitution business. The chances of it going international got his head spinning a bit—also made him want to hurl everything he ate for dinner.

There were some Germans and French. It wasn’t a head-turner seeing an American, but he did feel a touch of curiosity upon seeing the Yakuza. After remembering that the syndicate would be catering to specific tastes, it wasn’t such a hard thing to imagine why the Yakuza would be there.

Damian reached for champagne on the tray of the waiter about to pass by them. He handed one glass to Billy and took a sip of his own. Billy raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s just one glass.”

‘It better be.’ Blaine piped up from their communicator.

He said in his defense. “It’s not like we’ll be going on parties every time we have a job to do.”

‘That would be fun, though.’ Javier commented—there was huffing noises coming from his side. Damian guesses that they are currently planting bombs in the warehouse by the port, as planned.

Billy took a sip of his and scrunched up his nose at the taste. Damian couldn’t help but smile at that. “This tastes like arse,” Billy commented.

Damian snorted a laugh, he shouldn’t have found that endearing but he did nonetheless. “Expensive doesn’t always mean the best.” Billy made a funny face as he placed the glass down on the nearest table. Damian can see a man walking towards them. He used the glass in his hand to cover his mouth and murmured. “Get ready to act all sweet and innocent enough to be dirty.”

“What?” Billy turned to him confused.

“Three o’clock, a man in a red suit with a cravat that reminds me of a peacock—coming our way, definitely interested in you.”

‘Reminds you of a peacock?’ Amelia echoed which Damian elected to ignore.

Damian saw the moment everything registered in Billy’s head. The younger man’s expression changed into something akin to coy. There’s a small smile playing on his lips that tells a story of adventurous nightly excursions. Billy’s eyes also have a come hither gaze that would make a lesser man do his bidding.

It’s a performance that makes Damian grit his teeth through his smile. The man with the cravat stopped in front of them and didn’t bother hiding the interest in his eyes as he stared down at Billy. While Billy played his role well—too well if Damian would be honest.

“Good evening, friends.” The man greeted them with a smile too sticky for any normal person’s liking. “My name is Severino.” The man—Severino draw his hand out to Billy for a shake. “Would you do me the honor of knowing yours?”

Billy bit his lower lips in mock shyness. “My name is Miles.” Damian didn’t expect Billy to be able to hide his English accent. “But, you can call me Baby.”

“Baby,” Severino repeated with delight as Billy reached out to shake his hand. Billy’s hand was turned over and Severino planted a kiss at the back of it. Damian fought hard not to gag outright.

“B-A-B-Y, Baby.” Damian tightened his hold on Billy as a warning—because really? Baby Driver? “Oh, where are my manners?” Billy exclaimed playfully. “This is my Da—I mean, Damon. This is my Damon.”

Camille was saying something in French, Javier answered her in Spanish. Whatever it was it got Amelia laughing. ‘Can anyone fill me in?’ Blaine asked.

“Well, Mister Damon,” Severino finally turned to him. “I hope you don’t mind sharing the company of Baby.”

“You’re welcome to it,” Damian said lightly. “We are looking for someone who can take a hit. From your size, I can tell you can take more than just a hit. What do you think?” He turned to Billy.

Billy played along. “I think—with his tan skin, blood-red would be a very fetching color on him.” The smile turned nasty and predatory. It was enough for understanding to dawn on Severino’s face.

“I believe that there’s been a slight misunderstanding.” Severino cleared his throat. “I thought that Baby is a—I mean, I didn’t realize that you are looking for a sub.”

Damian forced out a chuckle. “No, don’t worry about it. A lot of people mistake Baby as a sub—just look at him.” With one hand, he gestured towards Billy. “He’s very pretty, it’s an easy mistake to make.”

Billy pouted exaggeratedly. “Does this mean we won’t be playing with you tonight, Severino?”

The man had to force a smile. “I’m afraid not. Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen.” With that, Severino walked away.

‘That’s one of the weirdest conversations I’ve ever heard.’ Blaine commented. It got Billy huffing out a laugh and covering it up with an awkward cough.

* * *

Billy never cared about luxury. He doesn’t know what to do with the excess. He’s the type of person who is easily content. All he ever cares for is a roof over his head, a meal three times a day and a comfortable mattress to sleep on. The rest he can do without.

Inside the hall, with all the expensive things and people with equally expensive taste, he can’t help but feel out of place. The suit he is wearing didn’t do much for his ego. There’s that truth just whispering behind the back of his head, telling him that this is not a place he should be in.

Then, he turns to One. He sees how the older man is relaxed in his suit as he scans the room with his scrutinizing gaze. Billy doesn’t doubt that if One would feel the need to command the room, the people currently occupying it would give him all of their attention. It’s another proof of their difference –of how Billy shouldn’t be holding his breath in hope that one would notice him.

Despondent is the constant state of his being. It could be because he misses his mother. It could be because of trauma. It could be a lot of different things that Billy doesn’t want to exam too closely—afraid of what he might find.

There’s a call for the attendees to take their respective seats. Like the gentleman that he is portraying, One ushered him with a steady arm—even going as far as pulling out a chair for him. Billy knows that it is not the time nor place to be daydreaming, but let him just savor this. The prince-like treatment that he knows he doesn’t deserve and will never experience ever again.

‘One, status.’ Camille’s voice cut through Billy’s fantasy world and he tried so hard to bite back the sigh that was threatening to escape his lips.

One turned his head to Billy’s as if he is whispering to his ear instead of talking to someone miles away from them. “Well, we were asked to take a seat. We don’t really have an idea what the whole event is for and we’re just going to find out.”

‘I have a bad feeling about this.’ Blaine spoke up.

“No one’s asking you.” One quipped.

A spotlight was turned to the stage and Billy tapped One’s hand. It made the older man look at him. Billy tilted his head slightly to the side, gesturing at the stage. As One was turning his head, the curtain of the stage opened up. Billy clenched his fist tightly under the table.

There’s a line of girls—naked except for the pink frilly underwear that Billy bets was forced on them. They had different heights and different nationalities, but they were all littered with bruises ranging from dirty purple, sickly yellow, and dangerously green. There were tear stains on their cheeks and their eyes were rimmed red. There’s no doubting what the men in the hall like to indulge in.

“Breathe.” One took hold of his clenched fix and gently pried it open. Even bothering to caress the crescent dents that he created in a fit of anger.

Billy forced air into his lung by taking in a deep breath. He licked his lips and didn’t notice the slight tremble of his chin. He knows how hard a hit can be for it to turn into that green hue.

“Don’t look at them.” One ordered. “Scan the room—look for our target. I know you remember what the bastard looks like.”

“Burned behind my retinas,” Billy answered as he tore his gaze away from the stage and into the crowd. He let what was happening around him fall into the background of his mind.

Their target—the head of the drug empire that wants to branch out to prostitution, is a man around his sixties. His hair whitening and thinning. He has a smile that can only be described as cruel. Billy highly doubts that the man experiences any form of happiness without hurting anyone. Usually, he’d say to each their own, but in this one particular case, he wants to forever wipe the smile from the man’s face.

He focused his attention on men with white and receding hairlines until he found their target. “In the front—left side of the stage.” He informed One.

Now that his task is done, it enabled Billy to become aware of the end of the auction. The last girl on the stage was being dragged away as she begged and cried for help. She was given a backhanded slap across her face for her effort.

“We should lure the target away now,” Billy said to One. “Before they’ve auctioned off everyone they have.”

“Focus.” One’s tone is stern. “We talked about this—be objective or there’s a chance we’d be risking the entire mission.”

* * *

Not a good sign, Damian thought as Billy kept his eyes moving from the stage to their target. The tension on the younger man’s shoulder grows as the auction continues. The second batch of people being auctioned off were men—more like boys, Damian mentally corrected himself.

Baby faces and thin limbs tucked into themselves as they were presented to the crowd. Some of the boys try to put on a brave front, some were crying silent tears. The last one to be auctioned had the spotlight focused on him. Damian guesses that the boy wasn’t older than fourteen. The boy cried big ugly sobs that shook his entire body.

It was disgusting, but he had to keep a façade that can be misconstrued as interested because if he doesn’t they would both be in trouble. Under the table, he was gripping Billy’s hand. He’s hoping that it would be enough for the boy not to go off the rails.

A movement from his peripheral caught his attention. Their target was raising their hand. Now, isn’t that just interesting? It seems the target’s type is someone underage. Damian just thought of a way to lure the target. He raised his hand right after their target did.

“What are you doing?” Billy inconspicuously asked him.

“Catching the attention of our target.”

“By bidding on the youngest victim?” Billy all but hissed.

‘One, what are you doing?’ Amelia’s voice was a touch shrill and plenty panicked.

“The target has been sitting all night. He’s only joining the bidding now. That means he knew of the boy but wanted to flaunt his prize for all to see.” Damian rationalized. “Imagine ruining his moment of victory. What do you think the bastard will do?”

Billy’s jaw was tense, but he got the idea. Soon enough, a coy smile was plastered on his face and he is caressing Damian’s arms—an outward show that he is encouraging the bidding for the boy. “Events like these, there’s usually back rooms wherein you can have a sample of what you just bought.”

Damian didn’t react but he felt like he wanted to demolish every prostitution ring there is in the world. “Then, we’ll lure the target there.”

‘That’s fucked up.’ Blaine commented.

‘Just get the target alone and kill him so we can blow this place.’ Javier’s voice was hard. They’re not happy learning about Billy’s unsavory past. Jesus, he’s surrounded by emotional fools—well, except for Camille.

The bid gets higher and the bidders get smaller. It wasn’t long before there were only Damian and their target bidding for the boy. Even with all the target’s illegal activities, he is still not as rich as Damian. He bought the boy for an amount that shouldn’t be placed on a person that would just be abused. Damian pushed down the churning sensation in his stomach.

Their target turned back to them and Damian raised his glass of champagne towards the target’s direction in salutation. He has a smile on his face—condescending just to get a rise out of the target. He saw the moment he got on the target’s nerve.

The bid caller announced where they can pay and collect their winnings. He and Billy got up from their seats, the younger man smiling at him all adoringly—as if he was delighted by Damian’s winning. He wrapped Billy’s arm around his and forced his smile. God, they should win a bloody Oscar for this.

They were led to a hallway and into a room where the transaction would be done. Damian expected their target to follow after them, along with a posse. They didn’t bother with being polite. Two of the guards stood in front of them and another two at the back, the target did his level best to look menacing between the four taller men. It was ridiculous.

“You’re going to give me your winnings.” The target menacingly ordered them. Damian felt not a lick of fear.

“No can do.” He cheerily mocked. “My baby here wants something to play with and the boy is just perfect for him.”

“Give the boy to me and I’ll let you live.”

Damian almost likes the no-nonsense attitude of the target. Well, there’s nothing to it, he supposes. He let go of Billy’s arm and gave it two taps. They didn’t let the guards pull out their guns. Four gunshots echoed and their target stared at them wide-eyed—a moment of fear. The fifth gunshot rang out and Damian knew he miscalculated.

‘One, status report.’ Camille demanded.

“Things are going to get messy.”

Security started coming in from the end of the hall. Damian and Billy started running back to the function. People were panicking and all the security personnel of the bidders attending was on high alert.

They tried to blend in the chaotic atmosphere but it seemed like their profiles had been radioed right away. Guns were aimed at them and bullets came next. They run through the function hall, glasses shatters, and tables were being upturned. They shoot back—aiming true while they make their way out of the place.

The security men are now coming from both front and back as they duck behind the bar. “I’m out of bullets,” Billy informed him over the gunshots ringing out.

Damian checked his and saw that he has four on one gun and three on the other. Trying to see if there’s anything they can use, he saw a katana hanging as a display. It got him furrowing his brow. They’re in Mexico—he was expecting a Barong or even a Kukri.

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” He muttered to himself as hand over to Billy the guns in his hands. The younger man accepted the guns reluctantly and Damian reached out for the Katana and unsheathed it.

“What are you doing?” Billy asked—well, more like yelled.

“Cover for me,” Damian said as he took in a deep breath and exhaled it. “Maximum effort.” He got up and hop over the bar.

Damian focused on cutting down their opponents while Billy shoots those aiming for his back. He sliced off someone’s hand and threw the gun the man was holding to Billy. He stabbed one man through and through, then stabbed another one for a human kebab. He pulled out the Katana and twisted his whole body to reach as far as he can for a side sweeping arch—catching at least three men. It won’t be deep enough to kill them, but enough to incapacitate them from the fight.

He dashed to the five remaining men, eyes on the three closest—knowing that Billy would shoot the other two. The first man, he slit the throat clean. The second, he sliced the thigh and then the abdomen. The third, he cut down—from the upper left of the man’s torso to the lower right.

No sound can be heard in the function except for his and Billy’s panting. Damian straightened up and turned towards Billy. “Boy, am I glad that we’ve been working out. Otherwise, that would have been a disaster.”

Billy’s eyes were wide at him. “You’re bleeding.”

“What?” Damian looked down and saw that his vest was coated with blood. “Shit.” It was as if reality caught up with him, he felt his body sway. Billy was there to steady him.

‘Get out of there before more security personnel comes.’ Camille barked over their communicator. ‘I’ll have Five prep for an operation.’

Billy pushed him in the passenger seat and Damian didn’t find any energy to protest—he didn’t even have the energy to stay awake for the whole ride.

* * *

It was mesmerizing—the way One wielded the Katana in his hand. At the back of Billy’s mind, there was a scream that is saying that it’s not the time to admire the man. They’re in the middle of a shootout for crying out loud—but, One was death personified at that moment. He’d give Thanatos a run for his money and Hades might let him rule beside him, for all know Hades' predilection for everything beautiful.

Billy felt terror like never before. He drove wild in the streets until they reached the meeting point. The rest of the group was already there—waiting for them. He got out of the car and Blaine was quick to assist him with an unconscious One.

They got him inside their other getaway car, Amelia was there with her equipment. She got the bullet wound out as Javier and Camille got rid of the car that Billy came in with. They may be dead to the world but it still pays to be careful.

Amelia merely bandaged One’s wound while they were in the car, she did the stitching on the plane ride. She injected One with a pain killer so that he will be asleep for the whole ride. She also checked on Billy to see if he has any wounds. Upon seeing that he doesn’t, she tried to coax him into sleeping but despite the exhaustion that wears down on Billy, he can’t find rest.

Everything happened so fast. He didn’t know what went wrong—what he did wrong that caused One’s injury. Was he slow to pull the trigger? Was his aim bad? Did he miss someone? He doesn’t know. What he does know is that he isn’t good enough.

Billy clapped his hands together and prayed—he’s a believer after all. He asked God for forgiveness—forgiveness for wanting One, forgiveness for being a thief, a killer, and a deviant. Thinking that God was punishing him for all his sins by letting One get hurt. He prayed for One’s recovery and he vowed that he would stay away from the man as long as he recovers well.

They landed and he was about to assist Amelia in moving One from the plane to their infirmary when Javier stopped him. The assassin gave him a pointed look. Javier then proceeded with helping Amelia with One.

Blaine stood next to Billy. “Get some rest.”

“I can’t.” Billy can feel his eyes tear up.

“This isn’t your fault.” It truly is a wonder how Blaine just knows what to say.

“He asked me to watch his back, and I—“

“And, you did—you got him to safety. He’s injured but he’s alive.” Blaine assured him.

“I could have done better.”

“For all, we know he could have the bullet wound before he even asked you to watch his back. Billy, they were raining bullets on the two of you.” Blaine sighed when Billy didn’t say anything. “Look, you really got to rest. Go to your bunker, I’ll ask Amelia for some sleeping pills.”

Billy conceded. He walked sluggishly to his bunker and since they had a mission, Wally’s by the veterinary until they get him. It was as if the trigger for his tears to finally show themselves.

He heaved a sob—ugly and painful. He let himself slumped to the floor and curled onto himself. His shoulders shook as his face turned into a mess of tears and snot. That was how Blaine found him.

“Shit…” The former soldier picked him up from the floor and placed him on the makeshift bed. “One is going to be okay. Amelia patched him up and is sure that he would wake up in a couple of hours.”

“I know.” Billy’s words were separated by a hiccup.

“Then what are all these tears for?”

“I’m in love with him.” He felt pathetic admitting it. He has no right.

“Oh, Billy…” Blaine rubbed his back. “You should tell One when he wakes up. He’s the person that should know.” Billy shook his head from side to side—frantic. “Okay, okay—don’t tell him that’s fine. Just…you gotta get some sleep. Here, this will help.”

Blaine helped him sit up, handed him a pill and water bottle. Billy had never taken a sleeping pill before, but the thought of sleep was tempting enough that he didn’t protest. And, maybe a dreamless sleep would help him set his head straight.

He scrubbed his face clean with the cloth handed to him. God, he’s acting like a baby. He lay down again, Blaine was sitting on the free chair. It wasn’t long before slumber took over him.

* * *

It has been a week since Damian woke up in the infirmary. His gunshot wound was healing properly but it would leave a scar. He doesn’t mind the scar. He has plenty of it.

A few hours after waking up, Camille gave him a report of how their mission ended. They successfully ended a drug empire and stopped it from getting a foot into sex slavery. She mentioned that the boys and girls auctioned off the event was rescued by the CIA with the help of a tip from an anonymous source. Damian just raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged—unapologetic.

Damian has been mostly confined in his bunker. He can’t do much while he recovers, so he tries not to push himself too hard on his research binges. One member of the group would bring him his food when it is meal time, and would even stay with him while he eats. It was either; Amelia, Camille, Blaine, or Javier—never Billy.

It’s obvious enough that the boy is avoiding him. Why? He doesn’t know. Yet, that is.

So as soon as Amelia gave him the green light to walk around the place, Damian headed to Billy’s bunker. Wally the dog—ever loyal and happy to see him, got up and started barking with his tail wagging. It prompted Billy to turn away from the screen of the TV to turn to him.

The younger man tried to keep a closed-off expression but it only came out as guilty. It clued Damian into why Billy hadn’t visited him. “After all that we’ve been through.” He started. “I thought that I’d warrant a visit from you.”

“I—I’m sorry,” Billy said. “I didn’t know that you’d want me to.”

“Didn’t know? Aren’t we a team? Isn’t that enough?” Damian is only half teasing because really—isn’t that enough for Billy to come and sit with him during a meal?

“I’m sorry.” This time, the apology came in a form of a whisper as Billy avoided his eyes. Damian can tell that something is bothering Billy.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “Were you injured?”

“No—I…”

The stuttering. The long pauses. The barely-there voice is making Damian worry and tense up. “Billy, you gotta talk to me.”

“I think, I should leave.”

“What?” That’s something that Damian didn’t expect. It’s something that he didn’t think anyone of the Ghosts would want after giving up their identity—their life. He could easily create a new identity for Billy but it—he doesn’t want to.

Damn it! There’s no point in beating around the bush. He doesn’t want Billy to leave.

“No.” He told Billy and that got the younger man turned to him. “You are not leaving—I won’t let you.”

“One…” Billy’s tone is now imploring. “I’m not good enough for this. Our first mission, I had to beg you to come back for me. Our second, I made rash decisions and couldn’t cover your back properly.”

“You had to beg for me because I was a bastard.” Damian pointed out. “You made rash decisions but you learned how to compartmentalize, and you got me to safety—you covered my back. What are you saying you’re not good enough for this? We all but went head to head with an army and we came out alive.”

“You could find someone better equipped for—“

“I already have the best skywalker and I’m not letting him leave.” Damian moved closer to where Billy was sitting and towered over him—caging him by placing his hands on each armrest of the chair. “You’re not going to change my mind.”

“Why?” Frustration was making Billy teary.

What can a man do when an angel cries?

Damian surged forward. He captured Billy’s lips between his—licking, sucking, and bruising. There was a squeak that parted Billy’s lips, and Damian took the opportunity to dive his tongue in. There was a whimper that turned into a moan.

He briefly ended the kiss to pull Billy towards the makeshift make and push him down on it. Damian didn’t hesitate in getting on top of Billy and continuing their kisses. He pressed his weight on Billy to get a better feel of the squirming. It was Damian’s turn to moan when Billy rolled his hips.

It was just a kiss. They shouldn’t be as hard as a rock because of a kiss. Though, it’s flattering to think that he could get Billy hard with just a kiss.

“O-One…” Billy brokenly called to him.

He placed a reasonable distance between their faces. The pupils of Billy’s blue eyes were dilated, he was blushing, and his lips were spit-slick. “It’s Damian.”

“What?”

“My name—it’s Damian.”

“Damian.” Billy’s mouth opened up on the first letter—tongue behind his teeth. His lips came together upon the middle consonant, forming a little circle on the last syllable.

There’s reverence in Billy’s voice. It shouldn’t be there, Damian knows. It made him feel powerful—unlike the riches that he had accumulated all his life. But, it also made him feel like the moth drawn to the flame.

Damian cradle Billy’s face with one hand, he didn’t let his eyes wander away from the younger man’s lips. “Say it again.” Billy did as he was told but before he reached the last syllable, Damian swooped down—like a vulture that hasn’t fed for a century.

The kiss was received a better welcome this time around on the account that Billy was prepared for it. Damian didn’t have pry Billy’s mouth open. They move in sync with each other—from their connected lips to their hands, and along with the rolls they did with their bodies.

Damian kneeled in between Billy’s spread thighs. It wasn’t difficult to free Billy’s erection—he merely pushed down the sweatpants the younger man is wearing. Billy whimpered, he tried to cover himself up. Damian took hold of his wrists and pin it above his head. He descended once more, this time to pepper Billy’s neck and collar with kisses as he used his other hand to stroke Billy’s hardened length.

“Oh, fuck—“Billy was writhing under him making the experience all the more alluring to Damian’s sight.

“You asked me earlier why.” Damian made sure that his lips were touching Billy’s ear. He spread the pre-come all over Billy’s cock as he did his best to even out his breathing. “You drove me insane, that’s why. You make me want you too much it is wrong and it will only feel right once I have you. And, you’re here—I’ll make you completely mine then I won’t—I won’t let you go, Billy. I’ll have every bit of you.”

Damian tightened his hold on Billy and the man beneath his is starting to become a stuttering mess. Only pleasured sounds were escaping Billy’s lips, along with Damian’s name. It was as if the only thing that Billy knows. Damian would make sure of it.

Damian moved his hand faster. Billy threw his head back. “I’m…I’m—huh—comin’.” Billy slurred.

“Let me watch you come, baby boy. Come on, give it.”

Billy groaned loudly as his back arch up from the makeshift bed and his cock pulse in Damian’s hand. They come splattered over his shirt, from his chest to his belly. It was a beautiful mess.

Damian let go of Billy’s wrists. He licked at Billy’s lips and received sluggish kisses back. He doesn’t mind. It fed his ego. “You’re mine—no leaving.”

“I—you should know.”

“Know what?”

“I’m in love with you.”

It’s bizarre to receive a love confession with how they are positioned at the moment. Still, Damian wouldn’t have it any other way. Though, can he reciprocate? He didn’t lie when he told Billy he drives him insane. Billy—for all his angelic qualities, unfurls the deadly sins inside Damian and love is something good…something positive.

Maybe Damian merely loves differently. Maybe his love is dark and possessive. Maybe love is capturing an angel—clipping their wings and make it seem like they willingly fell for him when he knows that wasn’t completely the case.

“My love isn’t like yours.” He said instead. “I don’t believe that you should let go of someone you love. I’m not like that. I’ll be possessive and jealous. I’ll hunger for you—always and I’ll kill anyone who ever tries to even look at you funny.”

“We’re all sinners,” Billy said. “I tried not to…but I just can’t.”

“Then, I’ll love you in the darkest ways I know. That way you’ll know I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this simple story. I hope it made you smile in the very least. Again, thank you and stay safe, everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?


End file.
